Teacher? or Husband?
by CarlaChoi02
Summary: 'byun baekhyun, yeoja ramah, cantik, nan mempesona. Kini harus menerima nasib, menikah dengan orang yang ditemuinya disekolah dan biasa dipanggilnya 'saem'. Nasib baikkah? Atau malah buruk'. chanbaek. Romantic, drama, T (tapi ntar ada M-nya juga), genderswitch for uke.
1. Chapter 1: 'first time'

Teacher? Or husband?

Summary: byun baekhyun, yeoja ramah, cantik, nan mempesona. Kini harus menerima nasib, menikah dengan orang yang ditemuinya disekolah dan biasa dipanggilnya 'saem'. Nasib baikkah? Atau malah buruk?

Pairing: chanbaek.

Cast: park chanyeol, byun baekhyun, dan lainnya.

Disclaimer: all cast milik keluarga mereka. Cerita milik author.

Romantic, drama, T (tapi ntar ada M-nya juga), genderswitch for uke.

typo mengikutimu beibihh...

 **Chapter 1: first time.**

Cahaya matahari pagi sudah mengucapkan selamat pagi lewat langit kota seoul. Nampak seorang yeoja imut sedang menggeliat ditempat tidur nyamannya yang bersprei putih dan corak strawberry. Berhubung hari minggu, ia lebih memilih tetap menempel dengan ranjang queen sizenya. Setelah berusaha membuka matanya, ia melenggang menuju kamar mandi dan melaksanakan kegiatan main airnya.

Setelah mandi, yeoja mungil tadi keluar kamar dengan memakai tanktop putih dengan luaran blouse chiffon krem tipis dan hotpants jeans hitam, rambut cokelat madu sepunggung blow dibiarkan terurai tanpa hiasan apapun. Wajah polos tanpa make up, hanya sedikit polesan eyeliner dimata, tetap memancarkan cahayanya dipagi hari. Senyum terus terukir diwajahnya.

"selamat pagi, baekki manja~" sapa seorang yeoja muda, berusaha menggoda adiknya.

"aishh, luhan eonni! Jangan merusak moodku pagi ini! Aku sedang semangat hari ini!" rajuk yeoja mungil ini.

"aigooo, mian, baekki. Habisnya kau bangun setelah pukul 9 pagi. Jadi kau sudah ku cap menjadi manja." Godanya lagi. Yeoja tadi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memakan roti isi vanillanya.

Ditengah percakapan mereka berdua, nampak pasangan paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua. Menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka sedari tadi.

"pagi, baekki… kenapa kau baru bangun, nak?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya yang kini sudah duduk tepat disebelah baekki.

"iya, mommy. Maaf. Soalnya semalam aku keenakan mensearching di google tentang SW high school. Dan aku baru tidur setelah jam 1 malam." Jawab baekki lembut sembari menatap mata mommynya dengan tatapan memohon maaf.

"gwenchana, baby. Yang penting kau sudah bangun." Ujar mommy baek lembut.

Dan percakapan pun berlanjut antara luhan dan baek.

"ehm, byun baekhyun? Ada sesuatu yang ingin daddy bicarakan denganmu, sayang." Ujar sang daddy lembut.

"ne, daddy? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun mulai gemetar. Tak biasanya sang daddy seserius ini. Terakhir kali ia melihat sang daddy serius adalah, ketika sang daddy bertanya apakah baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Oh tidak. Sepertinya saat ini baekhyun harus bersiap menerima kejutan dari sang daddy.

"daddy akan menikahkanmu, nak."

Tuh, kan.

"n-ne? me-menikah? Daddy. Bahkan baru minggu lalu aku naik ke kelas 11. Tapi,,,"

Hening.

"maaf, baby. Mommy rasa, mommy juga setuju dengan daddy. Ini yang terbaik untukmu, nak. Kami lihat, kau amat rapuh. Tidak. Kau terlalu rapuh, baby." Ujar sang mommy.

"baek. ikuti kata hatimu. Mommy, daddy, kuharap kalian jangan memaksakan diri untuk_"

"tidak, byun luhan. Ini keputusan final daddy. Daddy sudah membicarakannya dengan pihak pria dan mereka amat setuju. Apalagi baekhyun amatanggun di mata mereka. Bagaimana, baby?" ucap sang daddy tegas, memotong perkataan luhan.

"apa mommy dan daddy bahagia dengan ini?" tanya baekhyun lembut dan dihadiahi anggukan oleh orang tuanya.

"kalau begitu, aku bersedia." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya.

* * *

Sejak tadi, SW SHS tengah gempar dengan berita datangnya siswi baru. Siswi pendiam, cantik, ramah. Dan tambah lagi, bisa langsung lolos tes pengetahuan dan keterampilan sehingga masuk kategori kelas khusus.

BRUAKKK

"eh? Ju-juseonghamnida. Aku yang salah. Maaf.. sekali lagi maaf." Ucap baekhyun bertubi2 sembari membungkuk bertubi2 pada namja tinggi dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak. Tadi baekhyun tengah mengorek isi tasnya mencari amplop isi formulir yang hilang entah kemana. Bodohnya, ia mencari sembari terus berjalan melewati anak2 yang tengah membicarakannya dan mengagumi pesonanya. Sementara berjalan, tiba2 ia bertabrakan dengan namja tinggi yang sedang berlari.

"tidak, tidak. Kau tidak salah. Ini hanya ketidak sengajaan. Sudahlah. Lagipula aku tak apa. Berhentilah membungkuk begitu. Tak enak jika dilihat orang." Ujr namja tadi lembut.

Hening. Suasana tiba2 hening. Baekhyun sedang memperbaiki seragamnya dan roknya yang sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Namja yang tadi, kini tengah mengagumi pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"ehm. Oh sehun imnida." Dehem namja tadi menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi sembari mengulurkan tangan kokohnya.

"eh? Ne, byun baekhyun imnida. Aku siswa baru disini. Mohon bantuannya." Jawab baekhyun membalas uluran tangan namja tadi sembari tersenyum bulan sabit.

* * *

"baiklah, siswa baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan perintah choi saem.

"ne. halo semuanya. Namaku, byun baekhyun. Aku pindahan dari kanada. Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap baekhyun dengan kegugupan yang disembunyikan.

Dan setelahnya, pelajaran pun dimulai.

"hei. Namaku do kyungsoo." Ujar teman sebangku baekhyun yang kini mngulurkan tangannya kearah baekhyun.

"ne. salam kenal, kyungsoo."

"aigoo, jangan kyungsoo. Kedengaran formal. Panggil saja kyungie. Mari kita jadi sahabat." Ujar kyungsoo lembut seraya melepas uluran tangan tadi dan beralih mengelus pundak baekhyun. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

* * *

"hei, hei, hei. Songsaengnim sudah didepan kelas tetangga! Siap-siap!" ujar seorang siswa terburu2.

"kyung? Memangnya kenapa kalau saem sudah didepan kelas?" tanya baek dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"ah. Saem yang satu ini lain, baek. dia guru muda. Mungkin dia sekolah kilat. Umurnya saja baru 22 tahun, tapi sudah gelar master. ia amat arogan. Dia guru matematika dan olahraga khusus untuk kelas ini. Dia tak pernah terlambat walaupun 5 detik. Bahkan terkadang waktu pelajaran olahraga, dia akan memerintahkan kita standby di lapangan 5 menit sebelum jam pelajaran olahraga. Aigoo~. Lihatlah bahkan hari ini matematika dan olahraga pada hari yang sama." Jawab kyungsoo dengan curhatan diakhir. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli dengan curhatan kyungsoo barusan.

TAK TAK TAK

Mendengar suara podium guru yang diketuk dengan spidol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo langsung memperbaiki cara duduknya.

"pagi semuanya. Saya harap kalian sudah siap dengan pelajaran kita kali ini. Tapi, sebelumnya saya dengar ada siswa baru dikelas ini. Siswa baru, tolong tunjuk tangan."

Mendengar perintah guru tadi, baekhyun langsung mengacungkan tangannya agak gugup. Guru tadi sempat kaget, tetapi tiba2 langsung menyeringai amat tipis.

"jam pelajaran olahraga, temui saya diruangan. Dan kalian, hari ini olahraga saya kosongkan. Saya sibuk." Ujar sang guru.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk"

Mendengar instruksi dari dalam, baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya memasuki ruangan guru muda itu. Digerakkan kepalanya mmbawa matanya agar dapat menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Minimalis tetapi Rapih. Itulah kesan pertama yang didapatkan baekhyun setelah memasuki ruangan ini. Matanya terhenti pada sebuh tulisan yang terukir di mika yang terletak tepat diatas meja bagian depan.

 _PARK CHANYEOL_

 _Wakil kepala sekolah_

Woah, ternyata guru muda ini sudah punya jabatan sendiri, sebagai wakil kepala sekolah. Padahal menurut kabar yang didengarnya dari sehun, guru muda ini baru manjabat sebagai guru khusus setahun yang lalu. Tapi ia malah langsung dapat jabatan. Memang guru yang patut diteladani.

"duduklah, byun haksaeng." titah park saem padanya. Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi empuk yang terletak tepat didepan meja guru ini.

"kudengar, kau cerdas. Bahkan nilai rata2mu dari kanada terbilang cukup tinggi. Padahal perbandingan nilai rata2 sekolah ini dengan sekolahmu yang lama bisa dibilang 10:15. Kurasa kau memang pantas masuk kelas khusus. Keterampilanmu juga nilainya bagus. Olahraga,,, lumayan juga." Ujar park sae sembari memeriksa data data baekhyun. Baekhyun dibuat tambah gugup.

"oh, ya. Sebutkan keterampilan yang kau miliki. Aku penasaran, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh siswa cerdas akademik sepertimu. Karena yang kutau, siswa cerdas akademik biasanya tak cerdas di keterampilan." Titah park saem.

"ne, saem. Aku pernah ikut kejuaraan hapkido putir sampai tingkat nasional sekali, dan dapat juara 2. Hapkido putri regional aku memperoleh juara 1. Lalu lomba vokal regional, aku memperoleh medali emas. Lomba bermain biola antar seluruh sekolah tingkat SHS se-kanada, aku mendapat medali emas." Jelas baekhyun panjang lebar

"hmm.. mengesankan juga. Bakatmu bagus. Kuharap kau bisa mengasahnya lagi disekolah ini. Maaf aku yang memberi penyambutan padamu, bukan kepala sekolah langsung. Karena saat ini, kepala sekolah sedang ada di jepang."

"gwenchana, saem. Lagipula, aku hanya pindah sekolah. Jadi tak perlu se formal ini." Ujar baek lembut sembari tersenyum manis.

* * *

"woaahh.. jadi ini rumahmu, baek. wow. Kurasa ini bukan lagi rumah, baek. ini istana, baek! istana!" ucap sehun antusias sesaat setelah memasuki gerbang rumah baekhyun. Ia dan baekhyun memang pulang bersama. Dan karena ia dan baekhyun sama2 menyukai anime, jadilah ia masuk kerumah baekhyun untuk meminjam beberapa kaset film animenya.

"sudahlah, sehun. Semegah-megahnya bangunan ini, ini tetaplah rumah. Memiliki kegunaan yang sama dengan rumah-rumah lain. Tak ada yang spesial. Hanya rupanya saja yang bagus, tapi fungsinya sama dnegan rumah lain. Untuk tempat bernaung." Ujar baekhyun ramah.

Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun. Sehun kembali dibuat menganga dengan rumah baekhyun. Design interior dalam rumah bernuansa putih dan emas dengan perabot modern berwarna putih keemasan. Beralih ke dapur, nuansa putih dan oranye menghiasi. Beralih ke ruang keluarga, ruangannya bernuansa emas dan kaca.

Kini sehun dan baekhyun sedang berada dikamar baekhyun. Kamar ini bernuansa putih dan soft pink. Sprei putih gading bercorak strawberry menutupi ranjang queen size modern dengan selimut warna merah terang. Perabotan bernuansa putih dan putih gading. Balkon kecil disisi dinding. Kamar mandi dibagian sudut. Rak buku putih gading, lemari pakaian lebar berwarna putih, meja belajar warna putih gading, ranjang, nakas ptih gading, semuanya tertata rapi. Dan ditengah kamar, ditambahi karpet bulu kucing lembut.

"woah, baek. kamarmu bahkan 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari kamarku." Puji sehun dnegan tatapan memuja.

"hentikan, hunnie. Ini hanyalah kamar biasa. Fungsinya sama dengan kamar lain." Cicit baek.

"ini, hun. Koleksi komik dan film anime ku. Besok kau kembalikan, oke? Aku tak bisa bahagia jika semenit saja berpisah dari komik dan film anime ku." Ujar baek dengan wajah merajuk sembari menyodorkan ransel merah yang sudah dapat dipastikan apa isi didalamnya.

"ok, baek. tenang. Kuusahakan, besok sudah kupulangkan."

Setelah beberapa percakapan, merekapun beranjak turun.

"eoh? Baby? Nugu?" lirih mommy baekhyun sembari memberi kode.

"ah, ahjumma. Aku Oh Sehun. Teman baekhyun." Ujar sehun.

"aa… baguslah. Kukira kekasihnya. Karena baekki akan segera me_"

"AH, mommy. Se-sehun sangat lelah hari ini! Iya! Sangat lelah! Jadi, dia mau pamit pulang. Bye, mommy!" ucap baekhyun buru2 sembari sedikit memekik dan mnarik sehun darisana.

* * *

"aigoo, baby~ kau sangat anggun, nak!"

"tidak, mommy. Baek kelihatan tambah imut saat ini."

"terserah kalian. Yang kutau, baekkiku sangat indah saat ini."

Pujian demi pujian yang dilontarkan keluarga baekhyun malah membuat baekhyun hampir terbang.

Saat ini baekhyun tengah memakai gaun putri cantik. Dengan kain chiffon putih tipis transaran menutupi lengan bagian atas sampai siku. Bahan gaunnya terbuat dari chiffon yang disusun banyak, selutut, berwarna soft pink dan aksen renda warna hitam di bagian pinggang. High heels putih dan aksen pita hitam. Rambutnya cokelat madu sepinggung ditata bervolume dengan bando hitam kecil. 3 buah Gelang manik-manik rainbow dipergelangan tangan kirinya serta jam tangan soft ping+putih juga berada tepat dipergelangan tangan kiri. Sedikit polesan diwajahnya. Lipbalm warna soft pink dibibir, dan polesan eyeliner tipis di mata bulan sabitnya. Sangat indah.

Memang, hari ini baekhyun diwajibkan bergaya seperti itu. Karena ia akan menemui calon tunangannya. Dari keluarga enath apa itu dia tak tau. Ia hanya mengikuti perkataan daddynya.

"ayo, sayang. Kita berangkat."

"ne, mommy. Eh. Tapi, luhan eonni tidak ikut?"

"ya ampun, baek. yang mau bertunangan itu kau, baekki ku sayang mmuahh mmuahh… bukan aku…"

"oh, iya. Kkk~ mian, eonni.."

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang, tuan Byun. Kau datang." sambut tuan park setelah kedatangan keluarga byun.

"hahaha.. tentu saja. Ini waktu yang amat ku nantikan. Kenapa aku tak datang, eoh?" ujar tuan byun dengan tawanya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa sopan. Batin baek, melihat kedua tuan ini bagaikan reuni saja.

"eoh? Diamana anakmu? Kenapa belum kelihatan?" tanya tuan byun tiba-tba.

"dia sedang ke toilet sebentar. Katanya, akan kembali secepatnya." Jawab tuan park seadanya.

…

…

…

"appa, aku sudah selesai."

Tunggu.

Suara ini.

Seperti.

"park saem?"

TeBeCeh~

kkk~ eottae?

author bakal liat kondisi. mungkin bakal publish 2 minggu kedepan. tapi kalau reviewnya gk memungkinkan, yehh,, mau digimanain lageh.. :v

so,, review juseyo~

review kalian menjadi sumber energi author buat publish lagi. :v


	2. Chapter 2: 'i marry you'

"mommy, apa kita langsung masuk?"

"iya, baby. Memangnya kenapa?"

"ti-tidak, mommy. Aku,,, aku gugup. Boleh aku ke toilet sebentar?"

"kkk~ arraseo, baby. Pergilah ke toilet. Tapi hati-hati make up mu nanti luntur. Kau bawa bedak dan kosmetik lainnya, kan?"

"ne, mommy! Ada di dompet ini." Jawab baek sembari menyodorkan dompet sedangnya berwarna putih blaster merah. Setelahnya, ia melenggang pergi ke toilet.

.

.

"eoh? Park saem?!" cicit baekhyun saat tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan gurunya saat keluar dari toilet.

"byun baekhyun? Kau,,, ada urusan apa di tempat seperti ini? Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" kejut park chanyeol.

"ah. Aku, ada acara keluarga. Dan park saem?"

"aku mau bertemu dengan keluarga tunanganku." Jawab chanyeol asal sembari menatap dalam mata baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai risih terus dipandangi mulai berdehem.

"baiklah, saem. Aku, duluan."

"ne."

Sesaat setelah kepergian baekhyun, chanyeol menyeringai tipis.

"surpise, byun baekhyun. Ani, park baekhyun"

* * *

Hellaw hellaw.. :'v

thanks to: cici fu, Just05, ChanHunBaek, BabyCoffee99, elfiliebe, leeminoznurhayati, Putri397, exindira, kim eun bom, misslah, caca02, yousee, Chanbaekhunlove, xiuxiumin, dan reviewer lainnya! siders juga, terimakasih, ne!

Gomapta, neh~ author saaayyyaaanng kalian! *kecup basah atu-atu*

typo bersamamu, beibih~

cerita hanya fiksi belaka. Jika terjadi kesamaan alur, pemain, hanya ketidaksengajaan. Cerita murni dari otak gaje author. -_-

story by carlachoi02.

Happy reading~

.

.

 **Chapter 2: I marry you.**

.

"park saem?" cicitnya

Terkejut? Bukan main, malah.

Kini baekhyun mulai berfikir keras.

" _park? Keluarga park,,, park chanyeol,,, jadi,,, PARK SAEM?!"_

Ia mulai melotot kaget.

"annyeong, byun haksaeng." sapa chanyeol pada baekhyun setelah menyapa kedua orang tua baekhyun. Melihat respon baekhyun yang hanya diam, chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung tersenyum geli.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya tuan park.

"kkk~ ne, appa. Dia siswaku. Baru pindah kemarin."

"eoh? Jadi, kau gurunya baekhyun?" kini mommy baekhyun.

"ne, eomonim."

"berapa usiamu, chan?" ayah baek.

"22, abeonim."

"wah masih muda tapi sudah berkarir banyak"

"kamsahamnida."

Jika mereka sedari tadi terus bercakap, apalah daya baekhyun. Kini ia hanya duduk terdiam menatap gelas winenya dengan tatapan kosong. Sungguh, ia masih syok. Gurunya,,, menjadi tunangannya sendiri.

"ehm. Eomma, appa, eomonim, abeonim. Aku ingin mengajak baekhyun jalan2 mengelilingi seoul. Kudengar, ia baru datang dari kanada. Jadi, bolehkah aku dan baekhyun meninggalkan kalian berbicara tentang rencana pernikahan kami?" ujar chanyeol.

"eoh? Tentu, chan. Kenapa tidak? Lagipula dia 50% menjadi milikmu, chan." Ujar daddy baekhyun.

"baiklah. Ayo, baek. kta jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol tengah mengajak baekhyun mengelilingi kota seoul dengan mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya. Kap mobil sengaja dibuka agr mereka dapat menghirup udara malam yang menenangkan fikiran.

Tiba-tiba, chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah danau dibawah jembatan gantung besar.

"huuuhh… kita berhenti disini dulu, oke? Aku lelah."

"…"

"aku sengaja mengajakmu pergi. Kelihatannya kau tak ada minat sama sekali pada pembicaraan tadi. maklum. Mereka sudah tua."

"aku bukan tidak ada minat."

"akhirnya kau buka suara juga. Jadi, kenapa? Karena apa?"

"aku,,, aku masih shock saja."

"shock?"

"iya… orang yang kupanggil saem, kini akan menjadi calon suamiku. Aigoo~." Ujar baekhyun dengan nada gugup.

"memangnya kenapa?"

"saem, apakah kau tak kaget?"

"tidak, baek. justru akulah yang memilihmu sebagai istriku."

"n-ne?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan sedikit mengacak surai lembut baekhyun.

"iya. Aku memilihmu. Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku akan dijodohkan dnegan byun luhan. Kakakmu yang nakal itu. Tapi, aku kurang suka. Lalu kudengar dari temanku, kau sangat ramah. Jadi, aku lebih memilihmu."

"teman? Siapa?"

"wu yi fan? Kris? Kau kenal dia?"

Baekhyun nampak berfikir.

"ah! Kris oppa?! Iya, aku kenal. Ia sepupuku. Yang paling dekat denganku." Ujar baekhyun sedikit memekik dengan ekspresi berbinarnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, chanyeol terdiam. Ia tengah serius memandangi wajah polos baekhyun yang mulai tertidur. Amat polos.

* * *

"DUARRR!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget bertubi-tubi. Ia terus memandang lapangan basket outdoor lewat jendela kelasnya, tetapi tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mengagetkannya begitu saja.

"lulu eonni! Kau mengagetkanku!" cicit baekhyun sembari memegang dadanya.

"kkk~ mian, baby. Habisnya kau terus saja melamun disini. Jadi, aku langsung masuk kedalam kelasmu dan mengagetkanmu. Jadi,,, apa yang membuatmu terus melamun dari seminggu yang lalu, eoh?" selidik luhan dengan ekspresi seorang detektif.

Baekhyun hanya terkikik geli dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tapi tawanya luntur sesaat setelah melihat sesosok namja yang berdiri dibalkon sebelah kelasnya dan menghadap langsung kejendela kelasnya. Park chanyeol. Oh, itu park saem.

"baby? Gwenchana?" tanya luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"eoh? N-ne. gwenchana, eonni." Ujar baek lembut sembari tersenyum manis.

"byun baekhyun! Kau sudah melaporkan tugas kelompok kita?" tanya sehun dengan sedikit memekik.

"ne, sehun? Eoh? Bukankah kyungie yang bertugas melaporkannya?" ujar baekhyun lembut dengan raut berfikir.

"aigo, baekki. Kyungsoo sakit semenjak 3 hari yang lalu. Jadi sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita yang melaporkannya langsung pada park saem agar kita cepat dapat nilai?" jelas sehun dengan nada ditegas-tegaskan karena sedikit gemas dengan kepolosan baekhyun.

.

.

.

"jadi, dimana satu anggota lain?" selidik park saem yang kini tengah memeriksa map yang berisi tugas kelompok baekhyun.

"ne, saem? Ah, do kyungsoo? Dia sakit, saem. Jadi, kami yang melapor langsung." Ujar sehun yang duduk disamping kiri baekhyun dan merangkul pundak kanan baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat apa yang dilakukan sehun. Bagaimanapun, baekhyun adalah tunangannya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sah miliknya.

"j-jadi, saem. Ka-kami sudah me-melaporkan tugas kami, dan,,, artinya tugas kami sudah selesai. Bi-bisakah kami keluar, s-saem?" tanya baekhyun cukup lirih dengan terbata-bata. Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat alis kanannya.

"yap. Keluarlah. Tugas kalian sudah selesai."

Dan sehun baekhyun pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun menggandeng pinggang baekhyun saat berjalan menuju pintu. Dan hal itu membuat chanyeol sedikit jengah. Cemburu,,, mungkin?

.

.

.

.

"jha, ini ramen mu, baekki." Ujar sehun sembari menyodorkan salah satu cup ramen panas tepat dimeja makan didepan baek. sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping kanan baekhyun, bersiap menyantap ramennya.

Baekhyun yang tengah bersiap makan, tiba-tiba menangkap sosok namja yang kini tengah membawa nampan makanannya dan mencari tempat duduk. Reflek, baekhyun langsung meletakkan sumpitnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat perilaku menggemaskan baekhyun, kini tertawa geli. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok park saem.

"tenanglah, baek. se arogannya park saem, ia tak akan pernah memakan siswanya sendiri. Kkk~" kekeh sehun sembari mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas.

"saem! Kemarila!, ayo duduk dengan kami!" pekik sehun langsung pada park saem.

Oh, sial. Kini park saem memandangi mereka. Kini,,, kini,,, oh…. Kini ia bahkan berjalan mendekati meja mereka. Kini,,, ia duduk tepat dihadapan baekhyun. Sudah dipastikan, kini jantung baekhyun tak dapat berfungsi lagi.

"saem. Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Aigo~ lihatlah wajahmu… datar sekali. Tersenyumlah, saem. Wajahmu tampan. Kalau kau rajin senyum, aku yakin pasti gadis2 yang mengantri untuk dipinang olehmu tambah banyak…" ujar sehun antusias. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh simpul. Dan baekhyun? Kini ia jadi tidak enak dan menyenggol lengan kiri sehun.

Mereka makan dengan hening. Oh, tak hening. Sehun sedaritadi terus mengurusi baekhyun. Mengingatkannya agar makan tak terlalu menunduk. Dan, oh, sudahlah.

"saem, kapan kau menikah?"

"uhhukk uhhukk"

"baek, gwenchana?"

Tidak, hun. Dia tak baik-baik saja. Salahkan mulutmu yang asal bertanya itu. Chanyeol? Ia hanya tersentak sedikit, tak terlalu kaget seperti baekhyun yang sampai tersedak. Kini chanyeol beranjak menuju kulkas kantin dan mengambil susu vanilla dingin sebotol dan memberikannya pada baek.

"kamsahamnida, songsaengnim." Lirih baekhyun setelah meminum susu dingin itu.

"aigoo~, baekki. Aku kan bertanya pada saem, kenapa malah kau yang tersedak?" cicit sehun sembari mengelus punggung baek.

"bukan begitu! Ak-aku,,, aku hanya terkejut… bagaimanapun, dia adalah guru kita. Ta-tapi, kau berani sekali bertanya tentang hal-hal privasi!" elak baek sembari sedikit memekik imut. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"segera."

"hm?"

"kau bertanya, kapan aku menikah, bukan? Segera."

Sehun dan baekhyun terdiam. Oh lain. Sehun terdiam dengan pengakuan singkat park saem. Sedangkan baekhyun terdiam karena terlalu gugup.

"jadi, kini boleh aku mengajukan pertanyaan?" ujar park saem mengalihkan suasana. Sehun langsung mengangguk cepat.

"yang kutau, baekhyun baru pindah seminggu. Tapi, kalian langsung jadi sedekat ini. Bagaimana bisa?" selidik chanyeol.

"kkk~ karena, dia pendiam dan lugu, saem. Aku suka dengan yeoja seperti dia. Mudah diatur. Lalu, dia juga cocok denganku. Jadi,, you know what I mean, saem.." jawab sehun enteng sembari menyeringai.

Oh, shit damn! Kini sehun bahkan merangkul pinggang ramping baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeol ingin langsung menendang sehun jika bisa. Tapi,, oh ini area sekolah!

" **aku takut."**

" **takut apa?"**

" **bagaimana kalau pihak sekolah tau?"**

" **tenang. Kalau kau pandai menjaga rahasia, aku yakin mereka tak akan tau."**

" **tapi tetap saja_"**

" **baek?"**

" **ne, park chanyeol?"**

" **jika kita menggunakan tanda pengenal sekolah, kita akan berusaha seolah tak saling kenal."**

" **janji?"**

" **yap, janji."**

"jadi, tanggal pernikahan sudah ditentukan."

"yap, seminggu lagi."

"aku sudah membooking gedungnya, tuan byun. Aku akan mengunakan gedung di hotel milikku."

"dan istriku akan merancang gaunnya, tuan park. Aku akan mengurus cincinnya. Perusahaanku akan membuatnya. Soal desain cincin, chanyeol sudah memberikannya. Emas putih dan buahnya adalah berlian jenis langka."

"yap, tuan byun. Istriku yang akan mengurusi soal dekorasi ruangan pernikahan. Soal chef, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Oh tuhan, pembicaraan ini lagi. Baekhyun kini hanya bisa terdiam dan mencuri-curi pandang pada chanyeol yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, hanya dibatasi oleh meja makan panjang.

"oh, tunggu, yeobo. Jadi, chanyeol kita akan menikah dengan baekhyun, kan? Kalau begitu, bukankah mereka membutuhkan rumah sendiri? Kau tau maksudku, kan?" ujar nyonya park dengan kekehan diakhirnya.

Baekhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya imut, sementara chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sembari menatap baekhyun.

"oh, aku baru ingat, yeobo! Aigoo~…. Begini saja. Kau siapkan dekorasi rumah yang paling modern dan cocok untuk anak-anak muda ini. Soal bangunan, aku punya yang belum tersentuh dekorasi apapun. Tinggal mendekorasi saja." Ujar tuan park dengan senyum.

"wah wah… kalau begini, hatiku rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku jadi lega untuk melepaskan baekki kami." Ucap nyonya byun sumringah.

"benar. Baekki, berbahagialah dengan chanyeol, ne?"

"eh? Ne, daddy."

* * *

"baek? kenapa park saem bisa izin tak masuk besok? Kau juga izin besok tak masuk untuk 5 hari. Park saem juga. Aneh." Selidik kyungsoo.

"aniya, kyungie! Besok aku akan menjenguk nenek di jeju. Jadi untuk 5 hari kedepan, aku tidak bisa sekolah. Kalau park saem, aku tidk tau kenapa besok dia tak masuk." Bela baekhyun dengan suara memekik, sangat jelas kalau kini dia mencoba membuat alasan.

"terserah kau saja…"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"e-eonni…"

"ikut aku."

"ta_"

"SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Kini baekhyun harus terus mengelus lengannya yang perih karena seretan kakaknya. Yap. Kakaknya memang beda dengannya. Byun baekhyun, yeoja sopan, ramah, murah senyum, lugu, polos, pemalu, pendiam, tak banyak bicara, tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya, byun luhan. Yeoja kasar, pecicilan, berani, dan agak semrawutan. Walaupun sama-sama memiliki kecerdasan tinggi, tapi tetap saja perilaku mereka sangat berbeda.

"sekarang jelaskan padaku. Kenapa aku tak tau kalau calon suamimu adalah park chanyeol, hmmm?" selidik luhan. Sontak mata baekhyun melebar.

"ssttt! Pelan-pelan, eonni! Siapa tau, ada yang sedang menguping!" cicit baekhyun sembari menyumpal mulut luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Luhan langsung melepaskan jemari lentik itu.

"ayo jelaskan, baek!" tuntut luhan.

"i-iya.. aku,,, aku minta maaf, eonni. Ini,,, ini salahku… aku,,, terlambat memberitaumu. Mian, eonni…" lirih baek sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"aishhh, sudahlah, baby.. kau malah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan ekspresimu seperti itu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku hanya kaget saja setelah melihat foto pre wedding kalian." Ujar luhan sembari mengelus pundak adiknya.

"ne, eonni. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lusa adalah hari pernikahanku, eonni." Lirih baekhyun lagi, sembari memeluk kakaknya.

"ne, baby. Aku akan terus menyupport-mu. Tak apa. Kuharap, kau bahagia dengannya, baby~" bujuk luhan sembari mengelus punggung baekhyun.

* * *

"mempelai park chanyeol? Bersediakah kau menerima byun baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"ya, aku bersedia"

"mempelai byun baekhyun? Bersediakah kau menerima park chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"ya? Y-ya. Ak-aku,,, bersedia."

"baiklah. Dengan ini, kedua mempelai sah menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Sekarang, kedua mempelai dipersilakan untuk mencium pasangannya."

Bagai sambaran petir, kata-kata pendeta barusan langsung menyambar dada baekhyun. Jantung baekhyun bekerja ribuan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya, oh, kini chanyeol bahkan sudah memeluk pinggangnya dan mengelus pipi kanannya.

"tenanglah, baek. lakukan seperti kita latihan kemarin. Ini hanya sebuah ciuman. Tutup matamu, baek."

Baekhyun mengikutinya. Kini ia menutup erat matanya, dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

'chu'

Hanya sebuah kecupan. Tunggu, ini bahkan belum dilepas. Oh, ini diluar latihan. Kini chanyeol mulai melumat bibir baek. sontak, baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung memeluk leher chanyeol karena chanyeol yang menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas. Oh. Kalau saja tepuk tangan riuh dari tamu undangan tak ada, mungkin kini chanyeol akan kelepasan.

.

.

.

.

.

"kkk~ chukkahae, baby~ mommy sangat bangga padamu, nak."

"gomawo, mommy."

"aku juga bangga padamu, baekki. Aigo~ lihatlah. Kau sudah menjadi seorang isteri. Dan aku? Masih tetap single sejak zaman purba."

"kkk~ lulu eonni, jangan begitu. Aku yakin, pasti nanti eonni akan menemukan pendamping hidup eonni."

Kini, mari kita langsung menuju waktu saat dua keluarga bertemu.

"woahhh… eomonim, rumahnya sangat indah…" lirih baek dengan wajah polosnya yang memancarkan senyum memuja.

Yap. Kini baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah yang akan dihuninya bersama chanyeol. Sangat menawan. Desain modern nuansa putih, silver dan grey disegala tempat, dan beberapa sudut berwarna merah terang. Masuk kekamar utama, baekhyun kembali menganga. Kamar luas ukuran 5x5 nuansa warna putih dan silver. Balkon sebagai jendela. Kamar mandi cukup lebar dengan dominasi warna putih merah. Ranjang king size kayu hitam dan sprei putih dan selimut lembut bahan beludru tebal warna merah. Dilantai, dihiasi karpet bulu kucing warna catur. Sangat elegan.

"yasudah, chan, baek. appa dan tuan byun akan pulang dulu. Nikmati malam indah kalian, ne? dan chanyeol? Jangan terlalu kasar." Ujar tuan park dengan kekehan jahil. Chan hanya tersenyum geli. Baek? ia tetap memasang ekspresi watadosnya.

.

.

.

.

"uggghhhh! Aku lelah sekali!" gerutu chan yang langsung membantingkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk berselimut beludru.

Mendapati baek yang hanya berdiri melihat sekeliling kamar, chan kemudian menyeringai.

"akkhh! S-saem, apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Yap. Tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menindihnya. Tetntu saja baekhyun kaget, bukan main malah.

"jangan panggil aku saem, baek. sekarang kita dikamar. Kalau perlu panggil aku yeobo. Karena sekarang, kita suami isteri." Ujar chanyeol dengan suara bariton-nya tepat ditelinga baekhyun.

"ne, yeol-ah. Ak-aku minta maaf."

Hening. Hanya terdengar nafas mereka berdua. Keadaan sekitar rumah yang tenang, AC yang tak bising, memang menjadikan ruangan ini amat tenteram.

"kau milikku,,, park baekhyun."

"uuuggghhh~"

TBC

Hayokk~

Bisa nebak kelanjutan ceritanya, kaga? :'v

Sp tau bisa author jadiin ide buat cerita lanjutannya. Author pan masih pemula :'v

Review juseyo~ saran juseyo~ pndapat juseyo~

Makasih yang udah nge review di chapter sblumnya~

Review kalian adalah energi buat author buat publish lagi. So, review, neh~

Silent readers, kutetap menanti reviewmu, neh~ makasih bgt udah baca ff carla. Tapi kalo mau review, carla doain sukses selalu, dah~ :'v *njirrr, ngehasut*


	3. Chapter 3: 'my happines'

" _jadi,,, apa yang dilakukan orang setelah mereka menikah, chanyeol?"_

 _Pertanyaan polos baekhyun barusan, malah menciptakan fikiran ambigu bagi chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, pertanyaan itu, ekspresi itu,,, ugghhh,,, chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri dengannya._

" _nanti kau juga tau, baek." jawab chanyeol asal sembari mngelus surai baekhyun gemas._

Ciehh, ketemu lagi! :'v

Gomaptahhh buat review yang chapter sebelumnya. :'v

Sekali lagi, gomapta, neh~

typo bersamamu, beibih~

story by carlachoi02.

Happy reding~

.

.

 **Chapter 3: my happines?**

"uugghhh"

Oh, suara itu. Tidak bukan desahan, tetapi sebuah perlawanan. Baekhyun kini sudah duduk disudut ranjang, menjauhi chanyeol.

"j-jadi, ini yang mereka lakukan setelah menikah." Lirih baekhyun. Keadaan kamar yang memang sepi, tak mungkin chanyeol tak mendengarnya.

"iya, baby. Ini yang mereka lakukan setelah menikah. Kau mau melanjutkannya, baek?" ujar chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"tidak!"

"huh?"

"aku tidak mau! Saling menggelitiki satu sama lain! Aku tak mau! Aku tak tahan jika digelitiki! Terakhir kali luhan eonni menggelitikiku, aku menangis semalaman." Lirih baek dengan wajah,,, uggghhhh, amat polos.

Hening

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas dibuatnya. Sungguh, jika bisa, saat ini juga chanyeol ingin memakannya. Tapi, chanyeol sadar harus menahan nafsunya dahulu.

"eh? Kenapa tertawa?" tanya baek, polos.

"tidak, baby. Kau sangat polos. Kkk~… baiklah tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti kalau kau sudah tau sedikit, baru akan kulakukan. Jadi sekarang, jhaaa, mandi dulu dan kemudian ganti gaun itu dengan pakaianmu yang ada didalam koper. Aku juga akan mandi dan ganti baju. Lalu kita tidur." Titah canyeol dhadiahi anggukan puppy oleh baekhyun.

.

.

Kini baekhyun dan chanyeol sduah siap tidur. Chanyeol hanya menggunakan T-shirt putih dan celana bahan kanvas grey selutut. Dan kini baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dihadapan chanyeol membuat chanyeol harus menelan air liur beberapa kali.

Hotpants dark blue denim. Tanktop putihnya dan dilapisi rompi bahan chiffon tersusun warna merah maron yang dihubungkan dengan tali ditengah. Lengannya terekspos begitu saja. Mungkn chiffon adalah bahan kain kesukaan baekhyun, lihatlah, hampir setiap hari baekhyun memakainya. Bahkan, hampir seluruh pakaian yang dimilikinya, bahannya adalah chiffon. Kainnya yang menerawang membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat walaupun tertutup oleh tanktop putihnya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja.

"k-kenapa, chan?"

"ti-tidak, baek. tapi, apa kau yakin mau memakai pakaian itu?" _'karena mungkin aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga, baek'_

"yeah~ ini style kesukaanku. Hampir seluruh pakaianku stylenya seperti ini. Bagaimana? Menurutmu, ini terlihat manis?" tanya baekhyun cukup canggung.

"terlihat menggairahkan." Ucap chanyeol lepas.

"eh?"

"a-aniya… baiklah, sekarang, kita tidur?"

"ne!"

.

..

…

.

"uuggghhh~ sial, sudah pagi." Gerutu chanyeol yang kini tengah menggeliat tak nyaman diranjangnya. Ia sempat menatap sekeliling, tak mendapatkan siluet baekhyun. Gorden dan jendela terbuka, pintu kamar terbuka, AC dimatikan. Dan indera penciumannya yang menangkap aroma khas masakan. Sudah dapat dipastikan, baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Jam,,,, oh ya ampun! Pukul 09.00 pagi?! Rekor pencapaian terbaru seorang park chanyeol yang biasa bangun pada pukul 5 pagi.

.

.

"eh?"

Baekhyun kaget. Tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kanannya.

"kau tak membangunkanku." Rengek chanyeol dengan suara berat sok tegasnya.

"m-mian, chan. Kukira kau kelelahan. Habisnya, kau sangat lelap. Jadi, aku beranjak pukul 7, lalu membereskan rumah, lalu memasak."

Baekhyun lalu menata meja makan dengan masakannya. 4 lembar Roti tawar isi cokelat dan vanilla yang dipanggang, 4 buah pancake dengan didampingi saus vanilla dan cokelat, semangkuk buah strawberry dan pisang, segelas chocolate cofee latte, dan segelas vanilla latte, tersusun rapi di meja makan kayu jati putih itu.

"ayo, dimakan. Aku hanya memasak makanan yang bisa kumasak saja. Aku tak bisa memasak hidangan berat. Hanya hidangan breakfast seperti ini." Ujar baekhyun rendah diri.

"sudahlah, baek.. ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sangat bangga padamu." Puji chanyeol sembari mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat pipi baekhyun merona saja.

Merekapun duduk dan sarapan dengan keadaan hening. Well, katakanlah, pemikiran mereka beda. Chanyeol yang tenang karena menikmati kelezatan sarapan buatan baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun, tenang karena makan dalam keadaan cukup gugup.

"gaya makanmu seperti seorang putri."

Blush~. Pipi baek merona seketika. Kumohon, yeol! Kau membuatnya membatu saat ini!

"ayolah, jangan gugup seperti itu. Aku tak sejahat yang kau kira. Aku hanya tegas, bukan jahat. Disekolah, mungkin aku sangat disiplin dan tegas pada murid-muridku. Tapi dirumah, tenang saja, aku cukup menyenangkan, kok." Ujar chanyeol sembari tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"setelah ini, kau mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"ya?"

"well, sedikit menghilangkan kecanggungan? Kau mau? Mungkin kita akan ke kebun strawberry milik temanku. Kudengar kau suka strawberry? Lalu kita akan mengitari seoul, karena kau dari kanada, jadi aku akan menjadi pemandu wisatamu." Ujar chanyeol sembari menyeruput chocolate cofee lattenya sesekali.

"n-ne. aku,,, aku mau."

.

..

…

.

.

"baek?"

"hm?"

"jangan terlalu kaku begitu. Aku jadi seperti seorang penculik." Cicit chanyeol sembari mengacak gemas rambut baekhyun yang tengah memetik strawberry.

"wae? Aku,,, aku tidak kaku. Lihatlah! Aku tengah memetik buah sekarang…" elak baekhyun dengan senyuman hambarnya.

"jangan bohong, byun baekhyun. Aku bisa membaca raut wajah orang." Ujar chanyeol lembut.

Hening.

"aku bukan gugup." Lirih baekhyun sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"lalu?"

"aku hanya tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa suamiku adalah guruku sendiri. Hanya itu." Lirih baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekati baekhyun, lalu menenggelamkan yeoja mungil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"jangan begitu, baek. anggap saja aku seperti orang lain. Sehun, mungkin?" ujar chanyeol mngelus punggung baekhyun.

"ke-kenapa harus sehun?"

"kulihat kau sangat dekat dengan sehun. Jadi, sehun kujadikan perumpamaan." Ujar chanyeol sembari terkekeh miris.

"jangan begitu, chan. Sehun sahabatku."

"iya aku tau, baek."

Hening. Chanyeol mulai melepas pelukan itu. Kini ia memegang bahu mungil baekhyun dan menatap manik hazel milik baekhyun.

"umurku 22, baek. kau 18. Kita hanya beda 4 tahun. Jangan terlalu canggung denganku. Ayolah~ aku tidak sejahat disekolah. Aku hanya tegas saja. Tapi untukmu, gadis yang kucintai, aku tak akan sejahat itu. Janji." Ujar chanyeol lembut sembari terus menatap mata baekhyun.

"tapi, kalau mereka tau, bagaimana? Aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, saem. Ini seperti skandal guru dan siswa."

"park baekhyun, kini aku suamimu, bukan gurumu." Tegas chanyeol dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"m-maaf, chan. Aku,,,"

"sudah, tak apa. Jadi, sekarang kau bahagia, park baekhyun?"

"ne, park chanyeol." Jawab baekhyun sembari tersenyum tulus.

Dan merekapun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Memetik strawberry, makan ice cream, dan mengelilingi kota seoul yang indah. Mereka melakukannya hinga malam.

.

..

…

.

.

Pagi hari si SW SHS. Hari ini baekhyun datang dengan wajah amat ceria. Kemarin malam, ia tidur dengan chanyeol tanpa ada rasa canggung sedikit pun. Tadi pagi, ia memasak sarapan bersama dengan chanyeol. Dan pagi ini, ia berangkat dengan diantar oleh chanyeol. Well, walaupun hanya sampai halte bus, tapi sudah cukuplah.

"byun baekhyun. Kau senang sekali hari ini, eoh? Apa hal yang membuatmu jadi seceria ini, eoh?" selidik kyungsoo tepat setelah baekhyun memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya hanya terkekeh gemas dengan keceriaan baekhyun.

"ne, kyungie! Kemarin, lulu eonni menraktirku es krim vanilla berry! Dan semalam, aku tidur dengan paha lulu eonni sebagai bantal! Aku senang sekali, eonni!" bohong, memang. Tapi, syukurlah kali ini baekhyun pandai menyusun skenario.

"SEMUANYA! CEPAT GANTI PAKAIAN KALIAN! 5 MENIT LAGI PARK SAEM MENUNGGU KITA DI LAPANGAN!" pekik suho, sang ketua kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"aishhh, hunnie! Aku yeoja! Tidak mungkin aku bisa memukul namja kuat sepertimu!" rengek baekhyun pelan sembari memukul kecil lengan sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"eh? Dimana kyungie? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan?" lirih baekhyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya.

"dia masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jadi belum bisa ikut kegiatan olahraga." Jelas sehun.

Langkah baekhyun terhenti saat menangkap siluet jangkung yang kini tengah memegang bola basket. Bukan. Bukan park chanyeol. Ini lain.

"kris oppa?"

"waeyo, baek?"

"ah, aniya. Ayo, ke lapangan."

.

.

"jadi, semuanya. Hari ini kita memasuki materi basket. Seperti yang kalian tau, basket membutuhkan kekuatan fisik yang kuat. Jadi, pelatihnya juga arus disiapkan khusus. Dalam hal ini, saya akan memperkenalkan kalian dengan seorang pelatih basket dari kanada. Perkenalkan dirimu, kawan." Jelas park saem lalu mempersilakan namja blaster china kanada di sampingnya.

"hai, semuanya. Namaku wu yi fan, tapi untuk kalian, panggil saja aku coach kris. Wajahku blaster china kanada? Of course. Ayahku kanada dan ibuku china. Jadilah aku setampan ini." Jelas coach kris yang dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh seluruh siswa kelas 11-1.

"mulai hari ini, aku akan melatih kalian tentang materi permainan bola besar, membantu park saem. Aku sahabat park chanyeol, jadi dia mengusulkan pada kepsek agar aku menjadi kawan pelatih. Tapi, bukan artian guru. Aku disekolah ini hanya sebagai pelatih olahraga, bukan sebagai guru. Umurku, 23 tahun. Jadi, salam kenal." Jelas kris dengan senyum berkharisma miliknya.

Tak disadari oleh kris, kini baekhyun terus bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar sehun.

"jadi semuanya, lakukan pemanasan secara individu! Setelah saya arahkan untuk berkumpul disini, kalian harus berkumpul!"

"ne, park saem!"

Para siswa pun mulai bubar untuk mengambil tempat melakukan pemanasan. Baekhyun? Ia terus saja bersembunyi dibalik sehun.

"tunggu, kau! Yeoja yang berjalan dengan namja tinggi! Yang pakai sepatu sneakers denim merah!" titah kris sembari menatap yeoja mungil yang terus bersembunyi darinya.

Baekhyun. Yeoja itu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia diam membatu. Menjadi seorang yang pendiam memang tak menyenangkan. Tak bisa menangkis suatu serangan lawan. Dengan gerakan slow motion, ia memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap kris, tetap dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"oh my god!. Ternyata benar. Kau byun baekhyun ku. Yeoja manis ku." Sadar kris dengan suara agak keras. Dengan lapangan indoor yang luas begini, suaranya tentu saja menggema diseluruh sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun tersentak. Kini tengah dipeluk oleh kris. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh kris menguar begitu saja. Aroma chocolate woody. Membuatnya amat nyaman. Tanpa sadar, ia menutup matanya.

"aku datang untukmu, baby."

 **TBC**

 **Kkk~… ada yang penasaran kagak?**

 **Ato udah bisa bikin skenario sendiri tentang kris? Bukankah di chapter sebelumnya kris itu jelas-jelas sepupunya baekhyun? Tapi kenapa sekarang kris malah bilang kalu baekhyun itu yeoja manisnya? Hayookkk,,, ada yg bisa nebak? :v**

 **Makasih yang udah nge review di chapter sblumnya~**

 **Review kalian adalah energi buat author buat publish lagi. So, review, neh~**

 **Silent readers, kutetap menanti reviewmu, neh~ makasih bgt udah baca ff carla. Tapi kalo mau review, carla doain sukses selalu, dah~ :'v *njirrr, ngehasut***

 **Pen kenal lebih dekat ama author? PM juseyo :'v**

 **Sptau bisa kenalan lewat social media juga. :'v *ngarep***

 **Maaf carla baru bisa publish..dikarenakan urusan sekolah dan sana sini, blablabla… yg penting, skarang carla balik egen…**


	4. Chapter 4: 'this is trouble'

' _dddrrrtttt'_

" _ne, park chanyeol disini. Nuguseyo?"_

" _hey, dude. Kau masih ingat aku?"_

" _maaf, tapi_ tunggu,,, kau kris? Wu yi fan?"_

" _cih. Ternyata dobi ini masih mengingatku, eoh?"_

" _sialan kau, kris! Suaramu masih tetap sama seperti setahun yang lalu?!"_

" _sudahlah, seperti aku tak berkembang saja."_

" _kkk~ sorry, man. Tapi, ada apa kau menelepon?"_

" _ucapkan selamat datang padaku, kawan."_

" _huh?"_

" _pelatihanku di kanada sudah selesai. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _sial, kris! Kau kembali ke korea? Kapan?!"_

" _kkk~ mungkin besok."_

" _welcome, man."_

" _eh, omong-omong, chukkahae."_

" _wae?"_

" _pernikahanmu, sialan."_

" _k-kau tau?"_

" _tentu, sobat. Cih, dasar licik."_

" _aku yang mendapatkan istri duluan, man. Salah sendiri kau tidak mencari pasangan sejak dulu."_

" _tinggal stengah langkah lagi, tapi dia terlanjur salah paham, bodoh."_

" _terserah. Banyak alasan. Bilang saja kalau grogi, beres."_

" _sialan kau, chan. Oh ya, lusa kau mulai masuk sekolah, kan? Ucapkan selamat datang padaku lagi, sobat."_

" _apa maksudmu? Berbelit belit sekali."_

" _aku akan menjadi pelatih olahraga, mendampingimu mungkin."_

" _sialan, kejutan lagi."_

" _tentu. Jadi, kuharap kau jaga baik-baik yeoja manismu, ani, mungkin kelak akan menjadi yeoja mungilku. Bye, dobi~"_

 _ **TTIIIITTTT**_

" _sial kris! KRIS! Cih, sialan."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Author balik lagi, membawa ff chapter terbaruhhhhhh~ o

Gomaptah for review sblumyaaaa….

Gomaptah, chingu! Tanpa kalian, apa jadinya author~ *nangis, peluk atu-atu*

typo bersamamu, beibih~

story by carlachoi02.

Happy reding~

.

.

 **Chapter 4: this is trouble!**

.

.

.

.

"aku datang untukmu, baby."

Baekhyun sadar. Ia tersentak, mendorong kecil tubuh kris yang tengah memeluknya lembut.

"byunie, aku kembali." Lirih kris tepat dihadapan baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Malu, karena saat ini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"iya, aku,,, aku melihatmu dihadapanku." Balas baekhyun, tak kalah lirih.

"bogoshippeo, byunie~"

Baekhyun hanya diam tak merespon. Sesekali, ia melirik sekelilingnya. Benar! Ia masih menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini! Lihat saja, kris yang memegang bahunya, mengelus rambut dan turun ke pipi chubbynya. Romantis sekali! Baekhyun berharap bisa langsung pingsan ditempat saja!

Dimana chanyeol kita? Oh, kalian tak sadar. Secueknya chanyeol saat ini, itu hanyalah akting. Masih ingat dengan perjanjiannya? HANYA DIRUMAH SEBAGAI SUAMI ISTRI, DAN DISEKOLAH SEBAGAI GURU SISWA.

Wajah sok dingin, tapi hati sudah seperti phoenix. Itulah pengertian yang tepat untuk chanyeol saat ini. Kenapa? Ia kesal? Benci? Emosi? Marah? Atau,,, cemburu? Hanya hatinya yang tau. *author juga:v*. yang pasti saat ini, menatap perlakuan kris pada baekhyun, membuat tangan chanyeol terkepal dalam diam.

"byun haksaeng, tetaplah disana jika kau ingin cidera saat olahraga inti!"

Akhirnya, dia buka suara juga.

"n-ne, saem. Juseonghamnida."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah suaminya –ralat- gurunya. Ia mulai berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan indoor yang cukup luas ini. Tentu saja dengan kris yg ada disampingnya, bagai stalker saja.

.

.

"baiklah semuanya. Pelajaran kita hari ini sudah selesai. Terus ingat pesan dari coach kris saat melatih kalian tadi! dan jangan lupa, tugas kalian saya kumpul pertemuan berikutnya. Sekarang, silakan bubar."

Kantin, tempat yang saat ini dituju sehun dan baekhyun. Kini mereka duduk di kursi kantin. Se cup ramen dan cofee ice dihadapan sehun. Se cup ramen dan vanilla milk soda ice dihadapan baekhyun.

"selamat makan semuanya."

"oh, sial. Memang, ini suara milik kyungsoo. Tapi, namja yang dibawa oleh kyungsoo lah yang membuat baekhyun . namja blonde china kanada itu, kini duduk tepat disamping baekhyun.

"ah, aku lupa. Baek, aku ambil latte cream dulu di drink stand. Permisi sebentar, kyung, coach kris. Tunggu ya, baek." ujar sehun, mengelus kepala baek sebentar lalu beranjak pergi.

Sehun masih belum kembali juga. Padahal sudah 15 menit. Mungkin antri. Makanan baekhyun saja tinggal setengah.

"bagaimana pernikahanmu, baby? Kau bahagia dengan chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak lain dengan baekhyun. Kini baekhyun menunduk dan mengucapkan beberapa doa, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk belaka. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya, sadar dengan tatapan kyungsoo seakan ingin mengulitinya.

Ayolaahhh.. ini masih terlalu diniii…

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit. Ia langsung menarik langan kyungsoo, menuju ke koridor lab. Koridor yang terkenal sepi.

"kyung dengarkan aku dulu, ne?" lirih baekhyun amat lembut.

Menyadari kyungsoo yang terus menghindari kontak dengannya, baekhyun menyendu. Pelan tapi pasti, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga lututnya menyentuh lantai. Yap, ia berlutut. Membuat mata belo kyungsoo terbelalak dan langsung memegang bahu baekhyun, menitahkannya untuk bangun.

"kau terlalu dramatis, baek~. aku hanya butuh penjelasan! Bukan ini!" gerutu kyungsoo sembari mengelus jemari lentik baekhyun. Ia tak tahan jika sudah melihat tatapan kosong baekhyun seperti itu.

"aku,,, aku akan menjelaskannya, kyungie~" lirih baekhyun.

"aku,,, aku sudah menikah dengan park saem."

"MWO?! T-TAPI BAGAIMANA BISA, BAEKKI?!"

"daddy dan mommy ku menjodohkanku dengan anak dari sahabat mereka. Dan karena sejak kecil aku diajari untuk sopan dan menuruti perintah orang tua, aku bersedia." Lirih baek, dengan tatapan sendunya. Rapuh sekali. Kyungsoo kini merutuki dirinya sendiri yang main asal tuduh, tanpa mengetahui perasaan sahabat mungilnya.

"baek, aku tak bermaksud_"

"gwenchana, kyungie. Kau sahabatku. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk merahasiakan ini dari pihak sekolah, kyung. Karena, kalau pihak sekolah tau, chanyeol pasti akan dipecat. Karena, ini sama dengan skandal guru dan siswa." Lirih baekhyun dengan wajah puppy eyesnya.

"yaampun, baekki! Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan dampak yang akan kau terima kalau mereka mengetahui ini!" kesal kyungsoo sembari mengacak rambut hitam lurus sepunggungnya.

"itu artinya aku egois, kyungie~" ujar baekhyun lembut.

"cih. Sudahlah. Banyak alasan, kau. Tinggal bilang saja kalau dia itu suamimu, jadi kau harus melindunginya, beres." Cicit kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil dan menarik tubuh kyungsoo untuk dipeluknya.

"gomawo, kyungie. Kau dan sehun adalah sahabat terbaikku."

 **.**

 **..**

* * *

…

.

..

"wow, baekki. Jadi ini rumahmu dan park saem?" lirih kyungsoo dari dalam mobil.

Yap. Mereka memang pulang bersama, dengan sehun juga sebenarnya. Mereka menaiki mobil yang dikendarai supir pribadi kyungsoo. Sehun sengaja diantar duluan. Dan setelah sampai dirumah baekhyun, kyungsoo dibuat menganga.

Lihatlah bagaimana gerbang raksasa silver itu dibuka oleh satpam. Setelah mobil masuk ke halaman, mereka disuguhi pemandangan indah. Dengan taman bunga berbagai macam warna, dan taman bermain kecil. Juga terdapat kolam ikan ditengah taman bunga. Indah sekali. Rumah minimalis yang terlihat mewah dua lantai dengan dipolesi cat putih dan grey, dan atap warna hitam. Kontras dengan pintu besar berwarna merah maron.

"yasudah, baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah mau membagi ceritamu denganku. Maaf atas sikapku tadi, ne?" ujar kyungsoo setelah mendampingi baekhyun turun dari mobil mercy hitam itu.

"gwenchana, kyungie. Terimakasih mau bekerjasama denganku." Lirih baekhyun sembari memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"baek, aku pulang dulu, ne?" pamit kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun mengangguk, diikuti kyungsoo yang masuk kemobil dan meninggalkan baekhyun.

.

.

'BLAM'

"kau pulang dengan siapa, byun baekhyun?"

Oh my god! Suara berat itu! Chanyeol! Ia menegur baek sembari menyilangkan tangannya dan berdiri santai di tangga menuju lantai dua. Tapi,,, kenapa chanyeol sampai lebih dulu darinya? Shit! Sedaritadi baekhyun tak sadar ia melihat mobil sport putih milik chanyeol terparkir indah diparkiran dekat taman!

"saem? Aku… itu.. aku pulang dengan kyungsoo." Jawab baekhyun dengan nada amat gugup.

Dengan gerakan kilat, chanyeol mendekatinya. menarik dasi baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ketakutan, hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"nah, sekarang kita bisa bicara sebagai suami istri." Ujar chanyeol lembut setelah melepas dasi baekhyun. Baekhyun malah menatap chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. Memang, nametag guru milik chanyeol sudah terlepas. Bahkan tubuh chanyeol kini bersih dan wangi, habis mandi rupanya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"jadi,,, bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau pulang dengannya? Padahal kau tau, tak ada yang boleh mengetahui hubungan kita." Selidik chanyeol sembari memegang dagu baekhyun lembut.

"ne,, aku,, itu…"

"bicara yang jelas, baek."

"kyungsoo,,, dia sudah tau semuanya."

"ba-bagaimana bisa, baek?" memang kaget, tapi chanyeol berusaha terlihat tenang.

"kris,, dia,,,"

"aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun, baek. kau tau konsekuensi jika pihak sekolah tau tentang hal ini, kan?" ujar chanyeol dengan nada terdengar sadis.

"iya, chan. Aku tau. Kau akan dipecat, chan. Jadi, aku akan berusaha berkorban untuk melindungimu." Sindir baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Setelahnya, ia melenggang pergi kekamarnya dan chanyeol yg ada dilantai dua, meningalkan chanyeol.

"Baekki, tunggu! Dengarkan aku!"

'BLAM'

Chanyeol tak pernah mendengar nada ketus terlontar dari mulut polos baekhyun. Bahkan untuk menyindir seseorang saja, suatu keajaiban bagi baekhyun. Kini? Ia malah berkata dengan nada cukup ketus. Sangat nampak bahwa kini baekhyun memang benar-benar kecewa. Bukan itu yang Chanyeol maksud… ia hanya khawatir kalau Baekhyunlah nanti yang harus dikorbankan hanya demi kisah 'cinta terlarang' mereka yang di dominasi kemauan milik Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Yap. Kini Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar baekhyun, setelah cukup 3 jam mereka saling cuek satu sama lain. Awalnya, Chanyeol fikir Baekhyunlah yang salah karena sudah salah faham. Tapi, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa tak sepenuhnya Baekhyun yang salah.

"baek, aku boleh masuk?"

"ini kamarmu, tentu saja kau boleh masuk."

Hati chanyeol tertohok mendengar ucapan lirih setelah ia memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun dengan air mata yang tetap meleleh. Pakaiannya memag sudah diganti. Sweater katun warna putih dan tentu saja hotpants tetapi dengan bahan kain biasa berwarna dongker. Melipat dirinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan lututnya, lengannya melingkar memeluk betisnya.

Chanyeol mendekat, melepaskan kegiatan Baekhyun. Ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang acak-acakan karena mungkin sedaritadi Baekhyun terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"hiks,,, yeolli,, aku,, hikss,,, aku minta maaf, yeolli~ hiks~" lirih Baekhyun ditengah tangisannya.

"yeolli marah padaku, kan? Hikss,, aku takut kalau nanti Yeolli membentakku karena berfikir aku berbohong,. Tapi,,, hiks,,, percayalah,,, aku tak membohongi Yeolli~"

Oh, tidak. Jadi,, dari tadi Baekhyun menangis bukan karena kecewa padanya? Atau salah faham? Tapi malahan merasa bersalah?! Sungguh, Chanyeol saat ini berfikir bahwa ia adalah suami terburuk didunia!

"baekki, aku,,, aku tidak marah padamu. Justru aku fikir,, kau,,, kau kecewa padaku. Nada ketusmu tadi,,,"

"hiks,,, tidak Yeolli! Aku tidak kecewa padamu! Aku sangat merasa bersalah,, hiks,, maafkan aku, Yeolli~" isak baek lemah.

Memang benar ternyata. Baekhyun tak pernah menyalahkan orang lain.

"baekki,,, uljimha,, sshhh… aku menyayangimu, jadi sudah jangan bersedih. Aku malah seperti mengancammu dengan perkataanku tadi siang."

"hiks,,, tidak Yeolli…. Aku tidak merasa terancam dengan perkataanmu. Hiks…. Aku malah merasa sangat ceroboh."

"jadi, Kris yang membuat Kyungsoo tau semuanya?"

"iya, yeolli." Masih terdengar suara bergetar baekhyun.

"sudahlah, baby. Uljimha. Yang prnting kau yakin Kyungsoo tak akan menyebarkan berita ini, itu tidak apa. Karena kalau pihak sekolah sampai tau, pasti kau akan kena masalah sampai di drop out. Aku tak mau."lirih Chanyeol sembari mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Tetap memeluknya.

"aku malah takut Yeolli akan dipecat." Cicit Baekhyun sembari mempererat pelukannya

"sudah, baek. jangan mengkhawatirkan aku." Chanyeol merasakan anggukan puppy dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"baek, maukah kau menceritakan hubunganmu sebenarnya dengan kris? Ini seperti dirahasiakan dariku. Kita suami isteri, baek. dan kau tau? Perilaku Kris padamu tadi, membuatku ingin mencabiknya." Ujar chanyeol setelah melepaskan pelukannya, diakhiri dengan nada gemas. Baekhyun sdikit terkekeh.

"ne, yeolli. Tapi, jangan salah faham, ne?" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"geurae."

"it,,, itu,,, dia,,,…

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Nggantung, yeh? :'v**

 **Hossshhh hossshhhh, akhirnya chap ini selesai gujeh/?/. :'v**

 **Makasih yang udah review~**

 **maap author terlalu lama gk update.. karena terjadi suatu problem yang menyebabkan otak author blank buat nyari ide cerita baru.. :"**

 **Review juseyo~ saran juseyo~ pendapat juseyo~**

 **Maaf kalau chapter ini(atau bahkan chapter sblmnya) hasilnya kurang atau bahkan sangat tak memuaskan. :'v karena author ini hanya seonggok daging berjalan yang masih awam dengan dunia ff. bayangin weh,, ini pertama kali author serius nulis ff, loh.. jadi eksklusif~ :'v**

 **Yang udah review, favorite, bahkan follow ff ini dan author, jeongmal gomaptahhh~ :'v**

 **Siders, author berterimakasih atas support kalian dg membaca ff ini. Tapi kalau ngereview, author tambah bersyukur. :'v**

 **Review kalian menjadi energi author untuk publish lagi.**

 **So, review juseyo~**

 **Saranghae, mmmuaahh mmmuaaahhh… *bagi-bagi member exo keseluruh readers~* :'v**


	5. Chapter 5 first: 'now i know about them'

" _Byunie, I love you."_

" _hm? Kkk~ I love you too, Kris ge. Always."_

" _no no no. cinta yang kumaksud, bukan cinta sebagai teman, Byunie. Tapi…."_

"…"

" _ku tau? Sebagai… kekasih. Aku… aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Byunie."_

" _ta-tapi, ge. Aku masih_"_

" _iya, Byunie. Kau kelas 2 JHS dan umurmu 15 tahun. Sedangkan aku sudah kuliah dan umurku 19 tahun. Tapi Byunie, aku memang sudah mencintaimu. Apa aku salah?"_

" _ti-tidak, ge! Aku.. aku hanya…"_

" _I'll waiting for the answer, Byunnie."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

" _Byunbaek?! kuickly, baby!"_

" _wait a minute, bibi Tiffany!"_

" _akhirnya kau selesai juga. Kau siap memulai SHS angkatan 2 mu di Korea, baby?"_

" _ne, aku siap! Kkk~"_

" _eh, tapi tunggu. Kau.. sudah pamit pada Kris, kan?"_

"…"

" _seolma…"_

" _ne, bibi. Aku takut dia akan menagih jawaban lagi. Jadi…"_

" _eoh, jadi, kau belum menjawabnya?"_

" _dia sepupuku, bi. Aku tak mugkin memacari sepupuku yang paling dekat."_

" _no, baby. Dia bukan sepupu aslimu. Orang tua Kris bersahabat denganku, bukan keluarga."_

" _tetap saja, bi. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga."_

" _baiklah, baby. Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"_

" _iya, bi. Aku sudah siap. Nanti beritahukan Kris ge setelah aku pergi, oke?"_

" _oke. Ayo berangkat. Soal Kris, biar jadi urusanku."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Hellohh. Carla balik lagi, mempersembahkan/?/ update dari chapter sebelumnya~ :'v haduhhh maap baru update** **, krna kga bisa buka , yahh internet sehat~~~**

 **Tapi skrg Carla udah tau cara membobol dindingnyahh~:'v lanjott chapter berikutnyahhh~~~**

 **mungkin chap ini dan chap depan bakal jadi satu, kek satu tema/bab gitu. ^^**

 **Big thanks for everyone, yg udah review. Maaf kali ini gk ditulis namanya, soalnya bingung. :'v pokoknya big thanks yang udah review, ngasih saran, dan lain lain. Gomaptah~**

 **Silahkan, dinikmati/?/ :v semoga kaga bosan-bosan ama ff gaje ini:''**

 **Typo always be with you, beib..**

 **Story by CarlaChoi02**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 5: 'now i know about them.'**

 **.**

 **..**

…

"it.. itu…dia…"

Belum juga Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir kissable Baekhyun. Hanya kecupan, tapi efeknya amat manis.

"setelah kau yakin 100%, Baek."

"n-ne?"

Chanyeol merasakannya. Ada aura keraguan disetiap nafas Baekhyun saat ini. Dan Chanyeol tau. Itu hal yang tidak bagus. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan bagi… 'mereka'.

"aku bersedia mendengarkannya kapanpun, Baek. Yang penting kau siap menceritakannya padaku. Semuanya, tanpa rekayasa."

"gomawo, Chan."

"baiklah, sekarang ayo tidur."

Dan mereka menuju alam mimpi dengan berpelukan.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Kini SW SHS tengah gempar dengan datangnya siswa baru dari kanada.

"Byun Baekhyun ssi?"

"eh? Ne? n-nuguseyo?"

Baekhyun terdiam gugup. Dari mana namja yang notabene adalah siswa baru ini, tau namanya?

"wah… wajahmu tak berubah. Masih tetap secantik dulu." Kekeh namja tan barusan.

"maksudmu?"

"kim jongin, kai, kkamjong, orang terhitam dari kawan kawanmu di Kanada." Jelas namja tadi sarkastik, sembari memutarkan bola matanya jengah.

Baekhyun sempat berfikir sebentar. Tapi, kemudian mata bulan sabitnya membulat.

"k-kamjongie? I-itu benar kau?" lirih baekhyun.

""ne, princess~"

"omo, mian, Kkamjongie! Soalnya kau pindah ke Jepang 1 tahun sebelum aku pindah ke Korea. Jadi, aku sedikit lupa wajahmu. Akhirnya kita bertemu disini. Welcome, Kkam!" ujar Baekhyun dengan keriangannya.

"ne, Baekki. Gwenchana. Eh, omong omong, selamat atas pernikahanmu." Sindir kai sembari celingukan, untunglah suasana amat sepi. Walaupun mereka kini ada di kantin.

"eih? Tau dari mana?" kaget Baek, hampir seperti lirihan.

"kris hyung."

"ouh."

"kau amat tak adil, Baek. orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyukaimu, tak kau terima. Tapi sekarang, orang yang baru beberapa hari bertemu denganmu, langsung kau nikahi saja." Cicit kai, dengan balasan kekehan dari Baekhyun.

Tak mereka sadari, seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari awal sampai akhir.

…

" _ada apa dengan Kris dan Baekhyun?"_

…

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **.**

 **..**

"ada apa kau memanggilku ke ruanganmu?"

"sopanlah sedikit, Kai haksaeng."

"cih, sopan dahi lebarmu. Untuk apa aku sopan pada suami Baekki ku?"

"untuk itulah aku memanggilmu kemari."

"untuk?"

"disini, aku sebagai suami Baekhyun. Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun. Awalnya, kukira mereka sepupu."

"sepupu? Sialan, saem! Itu penipuan besar namanya."

"huh?"

"biar ku perjelas ya, saem?!"

Kai mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kris itu, termasuk cinta pertamanya Baekhyun." Bisik Kai sok misterius.

"…" yah, sepertinya cukup berpengaruh untuk Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"ceritakanlah semuanya." Lirih Chanyeol sembari menatap mata Kai dengan tatapan menusuknya.

.

FLASHBACK ON

Ditengah lapangan berumput hijau, dimusim semi yang menawan.

Tampak 3 orang sedang berkumpul menatap birunya langit, sembari memakan makanan yang mereka bawa.

Gadis kecil sepantaran kelas 2 JHS dengan lollipop susu vanilla berry diapit jari lentiknya, namja kecil sumuran gadis tadi dengan cokelat batangan ditangannya, dan namja kuliahan dengan se cup coffe latte ice di tangannya.

"kalian berdua sudah pacaran?."

.

.

"sudah"

"tidak"

Namja cilik yg barusan bertanya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Labil sekali, batinnya.

"belum, sih. Tapi, sedikit lagi. Iya kan, Baek?"

"Kris ge~" lirih gadis cilik tadi, sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang lollipop.

"ish! Terserah kalian, ah! Kenapa malah aku yang gemas sendiri?!" decak namja mungil ini sembari memakan cokelatnya dengan gemas.

"aku sudah membawanya kerumahku. Sedikitttt lagi, tapi dia sudah menangis duluan." Bisik namja kuliahan tadi.

"Kris hyung! Kau mesum!"

"ini jalan alternatif, Kai~"

.

FLASHBACK OFF

"sialan! Jadi, dia pernah melecehkan Baekhyun?!" geram Chanyeol cukup lirih.

"tidak, hyung! Tepatnya, belum. Karena setiap dia akan menyerang Baekki, Baekki langsung menangis!"

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Kris, aku butuh bicara."

"hey, Chan. Ada apa datang ke lapangan basket saat kau sendiri kelihatan cukup sibuk? Tumben sekali."

"ini tentang Baekhyun." Lirih Chanyeol. Untunglah lapangan dalam keadaan kosong.

"?"

"berhati-hatilah."

"hey, dude. Tunggu dulu! Pelan-pelan, kawan~"

Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur geram, mulai mendekati Kris. Ia menarik kerah Kris, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi. Dia milikku sekarang. Sah sebagai istri seorang Park Chanyeol. Park Baekhyun."

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol pergi. Meninggalkan Kris yang diam mematung.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

'BRRRUUUKKK'

"akkkhhh… luhan eonni?! Gwenchana?"

"aissshhh, jinjja!"

Oh, segeralah meminta maaf, pelaku. Sebelum kau menjadi bahan amukan princess luhan.

"hey, kau! Meminta maaflah pada lulu eonni!"

"minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

Sialan.

"hey, hitam! Aku memang tidak tau siapa kau! Tapi aku tau, kalau kau murid baru, dan adik kelasku! Sopanlah sedikit, sialan!"

"arraseo ahjumma. Jangan marah-marah."

"mwo?! Yak, wajah tembok! Bosan hidup, eoh?!"

Ribut sekali, ya tuhan~

"siapa kau?" ketus kyungsoo dengan kilatan matanya yang khas.

"hm? Aku? Kim Jongin. Orang orang tertentu memanggilku Kai. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Kai, manis."

Sialan namja hitam ini. -_-+

"kau mau cari masalah, eoh?! Berani kau?! Mau cari mati?! Kau_"

'chu'

dengan satu kecupan dibibir, yeoja bermata belo ini menghentikan kegiatannya. Diam tak berkutik. Pelakunya? Tentu saja si mesum Kai.

"k-kau…"

"maaf, soalnya kau berisik sekali. Aku jadi gemas sendiri. Asal kau tau, itu first kiss ku, lho. Jadi, kau harus bangga pada dirimu sendiri. Kkk~" kekeh kai sembari mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"omong-omong, kita belum saling kenal satu sama lain. Mau minum orange juice?" bisik Kai cukup lirih tepat di teinga kiri Kyungsoo. Sekali tarikan, Kai sukses membawa tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kearah kantin. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan sulit ditebak mereka.

"ehm. Hei..sunbae? dimana Baekki? Tumben dia tidak bersamamu."tanya sehun, menghilangkan keterdiaman yang tercipta.

"entahlah. Dia sedang bersama coach Kris, mungkin. Atau Park saem. Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab luhan asal.

"sunbae. Apakah…..Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih?"

"huh?"

"yaaa, kau tau. Aku…menyukainya."

"kau masih bisa suka pada orang lagi, ternyata. Cepat sekali kau move on."

"jangan ungkit masa lalu, sunbae." Ujar sehun, sembari menghembuskan nafas jengahnya.

"yap, kau benar. Kita sudah putus. Cih.."

"sunbae…."

"apa yang kalian bicarakan?

.

.

.

.

TeBeCeh~

Cielahhhh, part 1 nya di TBC in. :'v soalnya perkiraan, ini bakalan jadi bab terpanjang dari bab lain. Karena di bab ini, rahasia-rahasia mulai terbongkar. Dan, otak author juga tiba-tiba blank. Semuanya kan, butuh feel gitu yahhh~ :'v

Silahkan kalau mau ngasih ide cerita buat author. :'v

Pendapat, saran, komentar, bakalan author tampung dah…

Review juseyo~

Review kalian adalah sumber energi author buat publish lagi! So, review juseyo~

Buat siders, author juga berterimakasih, kok. Karena, dengan menambahnya jumlah readers, author jadi tambah semangat buat publish lagi. Walaupun sedikit kecewa, sih. Tapi, gomapta, neh~ :'v

Dan doakan, semoga Carla gak kena internet sehat lagihh:"

See you next chapter! :'v


	6. chapter 5 second: 'now i know about them

**Heyhey… :v carla balik again! :'v**

 **Karena ini masih satu bab ama chapter sebelumnya, jadi, mari langsung aja. :'v**

.

" _ayo putus."_

" _mwo?! Su-sunbae, apa salahku?"_

" _tak ada."_

" _jadi, kenapa kau minta putus?"_

" _ayolah, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak bosan, 5 bulan seperti ini? Lagipula, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Kita harus fokus pada hal itu. Kita ini siswa."_

" _lulu~. Aku tau ada hal lain selain itu, kan? Ayolah~ aku pasti bisa menahannya, lulu~."_

" _tidak. Tak ada hal lain. Kau mungkin tidak terlalu terganggu. Tapi, aku terganggu. Aku setingkat diatasmu, hun. Aku harus lebih fokus lagi."_

" _kau terlihat egois jika seperti ini, lu."_

" _iya, aku egois. Kau tidak tau aku? Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kau lebih tau tentang diriku. Selamat."_

" _lulu~…"_

" _sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih, maaf, selamat tinggal."_

" _sunbae! Tunggu! Aiissshhhh!"_

" _tidak ada yang namanya selamat tinggal, sunbae."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **.**

"jadi… kalian.."

Oh ya ampun. Demi apapun! Baekhyun kini hanya bisa terbata sendiri setelah mendengar penjelasan mereka berdua barusan. Jadi selama ini, status mereka adalah mantan?!

"diamlah, Baekki~ nanti makin banyak orang yang tau! Aisshhh, memalukan…" gerutu sehun sembari memasang wajah memohonnya untuk Baekhyun.

"mwo?! Me-memalukan?! Yak! Jadi selama kau berpacaran denganku, kau merasa malu?!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba sembari memasang gesture ancang-ancang memukul.

"ampun, sunbae!"

Baekhyun sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, melihat tingkah dua sejoli dihadapannya ini.

"kalau dilihat lebih dekat, kalian seperti masih pacaran saja. Seperti…. Kode?" ujar Baekhyun, dengan diikuti sebuah tebakan jahil.

"MWO?!"

"ANDWE!"

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Baekhyun sedang berada dikamarnya. Berbaring, sembari memainkan iPhone putihnya. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri. Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, hm?

' _Baek! jangan menertawaiku!' –Sehun-_

' _kkk~ mian, Hunnie! Aku hanya tidak percaya saja kalau kalian berdua ternyata pernah pacaran. Woah~ ini bisa jadi berita besar, Hun!' –Baekhyun-_

Oh. Ternyata sedang bercakap dengan Sehun lewat akun Line nya.

"sedang apa, Baek?"

Oh, matilah kau, Park Baekhyun! Ketahuan sedang berselingkuh, kau!

"eoh, saem, ehhh, Yeol~"

"hhh. Bahkan memanggilku saja kau masih salah."

"Yeol, aku…."

"sudah tak apa. Kau masih perlu pembiasaan."

Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya dapat merasakan aura canggung dikamar ini.

Baekhyun dengan sweater rajut longgar baby pink dan hotpants denim. Chanyeol hanya dengan bathrobe. Bagaimana suasana tidak canggung kalau style mereka saja sudah seperti ini?!

"Baek. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, Baek. aku suamimu. Kau tau aku percaya padamu. Jadi, jangan mengecewakanku, Baek." ujar Chanyeol dengan raut begitu serius.

"i-iya." Jawab baekhyun kelewat gugup.

"apakah…. Kris cinta pertamamu?"

Skakmat. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik.

"soal itu…. Siapa yang memberitahumu, Yeol."

"sudahlah, Baek. jangan bertanya lagi. Aku bertanya padamu, berharap kau menjawabnya. Bukan mengharap pertanyaan balik darimu."

"aku…iya, benar."

Oh sudah selesai. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol berniat beranjak dari ranjang. Tapi terhenti dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"maaf, Yeol. Ak-aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi, aku hanya takut kau memperlakukanku seperti ini." Lirih Baekhyun sembari memperdalam pelukannya pada samping perut Chanyeol.

Kata-kata itu. Yap. Itulah yang selama ini Chanyeol nantikan.

"ap-apa kau bilang tadi?". kata-kata Chanyeol yang satu ini sukses membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan beringsut mundur.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. Mencoba menatap hazel Baekhyun. Yang didapatkan, hanya sebuah aura kegugupan.

"apa maksud kata-katamu barusan, Baek?"

"it-ituuu…itu hanya sikap hormatku, Yeol. Kau…suamiku sekarang. Aku…harus menghormatimu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara super lirih. Chanyeol terdiam. Tersentak dengan kata-kata lirih Baekhyun barusan. Hanya itu, kah? Menghormati?

"kau tau bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan, Baek." lirih Chanyeol, kemudian melepaskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

"aku masih menunggu jawaban selanjutnya darimu, Baek. penjelasan lebih lengkap."

Bagus. Kini Baekhyun terdiam bagaikan anak anjing yang diperintah oleh tuannya.

"itu hanya masalalu. Aku memang pernah menyukainya. Waktu aku masih JHS. Tapi, sebuah insiden terjadi. Kukira, hanya kesalahfahaman. Ternyata_"

FLASHBACK ON

Dua orang sahabat beda gender tengah berjalan bersama sembari menenteng tas ransel mereka. Terlihat dari suasana, sepertinya mereka baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Baekki, hari ini kau mau kemana dengan Kris hyung?" tanya namja berkulit lebih tan.

"entahlah, Kkamjongie. Kata Kris oppa, hari ini kami hanya akan ke appartement barunya dipusat kota. Melihat pemandangan kanada dari kaca jendelanya. Katanya, kaca jendelanya sangaaaaaat lebar~" jelas si yeoja dengan ekspresi amat menggemaskan.

"mwo?! Kau akan ke apparementnya?!"

"ne!"

Diperjalanan, mereka melihat sekumpulan namja kuliahan. Dengan senyuman Baekhyun, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah geng Kris. Baekhyun dan Kai berinisiatif mendekati mereka.

Tetapi, bahkan belum dihadapan mereka, Kai menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Menariknya untuk bersembunyi disamping dinding, agar tak terlihat oleh kumpulan itu.

"kenapa, Kkamjongie?"

"sssttt! Jangan berisik! Mereka terlihat mencurigakan!" ujar Kai, bak seorang detektif.

" _c'mone, buddy. Pakailah. Kau tak kasihan dengan anak itu? Dia bahkan belum SHS. Aku tak yakin kalau dia sudah pernah datang bulan. Kau akan jadi lelaki yang kejam."_

" _sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau. Itu tidak akan jadi nikmat. Aku tak mau memakainya."_

" _jahat sekali kau, Kris. Ayolah. Ini sangat tipis. Setidaknya, untuk menghalangi cairanmu."_

" _tidak, sob. Kau kira aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini? Big no! ini pertamakalinya buatku. Aku juga ingin merasakan nikmat, dan ingin dia merasakan nikmat di waktu pertamanya. Aku tak butuh itu, sudahlah."_

Sementara Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, emncoba mencerna perkataan mereka, kini Kai malah menutup mulutnya sendiri saking kagetnya.

"wae, Kkamjongie?"

"B-Baek…s-sebaiknya, kau jangan pergi ke appartement Kris hyung hari ini."

"waeyo? Aku ingin melihat pemandangan kanada!"

"kumohon jangan, Baekki! Kau sahabatku! Aku tidak mau kau kehilangan kesucianmu!"

Kini Kai bahkan memeluk Baekhyun, seperti akan berpisah 1000 tahun saja.

"maksudmu apa, Kkamjongie?"

"kau mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan barusan?"

"hmmmmmm, aniya."

Jika saja ini adalah komik, mungkin kepala Kai akan digambar dengan satu tetesan keringat di sisi kanannya. Oh, kenapa sahabat mungilnya ini begitu polos dan lugu?!

"huh, baiklah, Baek. biar kujelaskan."

"ne~"

"yang mereka maksud tadi itu, adalah alat kontrasepsi. Namanya kondom. Jika lelaki menggunakannya, artinya, dia akan bersiap untuk bersetubuh dengan seorang wanita."

"jaaadiiiii?"

"ya ampun, Baek! kau polos sekali! Maksudku, itu artinya dia akan menyetubuhimu! Kau tau? Pelajaran reproduksi di sekolah? Kerjasama yang baik antara pria dan wanita?"

"omo! Eh, tunggu. Tapi, tadi Kris oppa bilang, dia tidak mau memakainya. Jadi, itu artinya dia tak akan melakukannya!"

"tidak, baek! itu artinya, dia akan melakukannya tanpa pengaman! Tunggu, apa kau sudah pernah datang bulan?"

"itu hal privasi, Kkamjongie!"

"ayolah, Baekki! Aku membantumu!"

"hhhmmmm, iya. Dua hari yang lalu baru selesai."

"ya ampun! Aisshhh, jinjja namja brengsek itu!"

"wae?"

"kalau dia melakukannya padamu, kau akan hamil, Baek! ini masih masa suburmu!"

"jeongmal?! Jadi, aku akan punya seorang baby?! Hore! Jadi, aku tidak perlu memakai boneka kalau bermain rumah rumahan! Karena aku punya baby asli!"

"aissshhh, ya tuhan, Baekki!"

"wae?"

"kau disetubuhi, lalu hamil anak Kris hyung. Orang-orang akan membencimu. Kau seperti menjual dirimu sendiri, Baek!"

"t-tunggu, itu terdengar seperti pe…pell… apa namanya?"

"pelacur?"

"ah, ya! Apakah sama artiannya dengan pelacur?"

"benar, baek! nah! Sekarang kau pintar!"

"jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"berharaplah dia tak akan melakukannya padamu, Baekki. Kurasa, Kris hyung tak sekejam itu."

ESOK HARI

Kai sedang menemani Baekhyun menyiram tanaman di kebun mini sekolah. Baekhyun memang suka menanam beberapa jenis bunga cantik di kebun ini. Misalnya, bunga Melati, tanaman Vanili, Lavender, Mawar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tidak. Sedaritadi, Kai tidak bengong. Ia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun. Kai amat hafal. Setiap kali Baekhyun menyiram bunganya, wajahnya akan nampak amat bahagia. Tapi, kali ini lain. Bahkan wajah murung Baekhyun sekarang, mungkin akan menyebabkan bunga-bunga layu.

"kau kenapa, Baekki?"

"huh? Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"wajahmu. Murung sekali. Ada masalah? Ayo ceritalah."

"ah, aniyaa. Gwenchana."

"apakah ini tentang Kris hyung?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"aku…"

"jujurlah, Baekki. Sudah sejak umur 5 tahun kita bersahabat. Aku tau dan hafal kelakuanmu. Dan saat ini, kau sedang terguncang, bukan?"

"Kris oppa, dia…"

 **.**

 **..**

 **TeBeCeh~**

 **Yehet. Part 2nya di TBC in. tunggu part 3, yeh? Yg sabar, beb… :'v**

 **Review, juseyo~**

 **Kamsahamnida~**


	7. Chapter 5 third: 'now i know about them'

**Hey yow…**

 **We're going start, yow.. :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

"dia kenapa, Baekki?"

Kini Kai berdiri dari posisinya. Mendekati Baekhyun, memegang lengan baekhyun, dan memasang wajah amat khawatirnya.

"hiks… kkamjongie~"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah menarik bahu Kai dan langsung memeluknya erat. Kai yang mulai sadar, segera menarik Baek dan memeluknya kebih erat.

"Baekki~ apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" lirih Kai, sembari mengelus surai indah Baekhyun.

"kau benar, Kkamjongie~ kris oppa… dia… dia melakukannya~" jawab Baekhyun dengan isakan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"MWO?!" kaget Kai, sontak melepas pelukannya dan memegang erat pundak Baekhyun. Menatap mata hazel indah Baekhyun.

"jadi, sekarang kau… sudah kehilangan 'mahkota' mu?" lirih Kai dengan air mata yang hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"a-aniya, Kkamjongie! Aku masih berharga! Aku… aku melawannya." Elak Baekhyun.

"jinjja?! Terimakasih, ya tuhan! Baekki, jangan mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, Baekki. Aku tak mau kau diperlakukan seerti itu oleh siapapun. Jadi, melawanlah." Ujar Kai yang kini tengah memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengelus surainya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

Kini mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Baekhyun menatap kebantalnya dengan air mata yang terus berlinang mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Dan Chanyeol yang terdiam menatap wajah sayu Baekhyun, hatinya teriris. Secara tidak langsung, Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya menangis tersedu seperti ini.

"Baek, aku minta maaf." Lirih Chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Hal ini malah membuat Baekhyun menangis dengan suara lega. Baekhyun dapat melepaskan semua rasa sedihnya sekarang. Karena suaminya ada disampingnya.

"gwenchana, Yeol. Hks… kau sangat baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Ujar Baekhyun, membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Kini mereka menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke ranjang. Artinya, mereka berpelukan dalam posisi berbaring.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Sudah pagi. Baekhyun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya dipelukan Chanyeol. Semalam ia tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Hmmm… hangat sekali. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum sendiri. Mengingat kejaian tadi malam. Chanyeol yang memeluknya hangat, mengelus kepalanya sampai ia tertidur,...

"sudah bangun, tuan putri?"

Oh, sialan. Baekhyun kedapatan tengah tersenyum sendiri!

"ne? i-iya, sudah." Canggungnya~

"kkk~ jangan gugup begitu. Seperti aku adalah penjahat saja. Santai, tuan putri." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

'dddrrrtttt'

Oh, siapa yang tega merusak pagi indah ChanBaek?

"nugu?"

"Oh Sehun."

Kini mereka terdiam. Baekhyun yang takut mengangkat teleponnya karena tatapan Chanyeol yang mulai sendu.

"angkatlah, Baek. mungkin penting."

"ne."

Baekhyun mulai sedikit memberi jarak. Tetapi tetap berada di ranjang.

"ne, Hun. Ada apa?"

" _hey, manis! Sudah bangun? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Padahal baru semalam."_

Oh. Betapa bodohnya Baekhyun. Ia menyetel volume ponselnya terlalu keras. Artinya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Sehun yang cukup nyaring itu.

"n-ne. aku baru saja bangun, Hunnie."

" _kau mimpi indah, kan?"-_

"ya, tentu saja."

" _hey. Hari ini sekolah free. Bagaimana kalau kita bolos? Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat kencan yang indah. Kau mau?"-_

Kkk~ kalau saja Sehun tau, kini bahkan wakil kepala sekolah ada tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"ne? k-kencan?"

" _iya, Baekki~ aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Mau, ya?~"-_

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol memberi kode, sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa Chanyeol –sang suami- tidak setuju.

"maaf, Hun. Hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Park saem. Tugas matematika milikku dan Kyungie, belum diperiksa." –tentu saja hanya sebuah alasan-

" _aaa, begitu. Baiklah, mungkin lain kali saja. Tapi, janji. Kau harus mau menemaniku makan siang hari ini."-_

"ne, Hunnie. Aku janji."

" _arraseo. Bye~"-_

'TTTIIITTT'

"berani sekali dia mengajakmu kencan. Kalau saja dia tau bahwa kau sudah seutuhnya menjadi milik Park Chanyeol." Gerutu Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"hehe. Ehm. Yeolli mandilah dulu. Aku akan membuatkan sandwich. Stelah Yeolli mandi, aku akan mandi."

"baiklah, istri mungilku~" ledek Chanyeol yang kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya dapat ber blushing ria

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Baek!"

"ne? ah, Hunnie!"

Kini Sehun berlari menuju Baek, memeluk Baekhyun erat, seakan tak mau kehilangannya.

"Hunnie, lepaskan~ aku tak bisa bernafas~"

"wae? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekki~ aigoo~" ujar Sehun sembari tetap dalam posisinya.

"kkk~ seperti anak keci saja." Lirih Baekhyun, membalas pelukan Sehun.

"hoy! Dilarang bermesraan disini. Apalagi dengan Baekki-ku. Berani sekali kau."

Siapa itu? Hmmm. Dari stylenya yang seperti anak dancer, dan kulit tan nya, ini Kai.

"memangnya apa urusanmu?" cicit Sehun, dengan mulut dimanyunkan. Ia tak terlalu menganggap serius kata Kai barusan. Karena ia dan kai sudah menjadi sahabat sejak hari pertama Kai masuk kelas.

"urusanku? Banyak! Baekki adalah sahabatku sejak cilik, jadi, dia milikku. Lalu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama lelaki mesum banyak alibi sepertimu."

"MWO?! LELAKI MESUM BANYAK ALIBI? Sebutan macam apa itu? Dan, hey! Biar kutanya, siapa yang lebih mesum?!"

"cih, dasar wajah tembok. Baeki, jangan percaya pada wajah polosnya. Dibalk topengnya, dia sebenarnya berfikiran cukup mesum. Kalau soal mesum, pengetahuannya lebih banyak dariku." Ledek Kai.

"aisshh, sudah! Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Oh, tentu saja. Telinga Baekki kita kan, masih polos.

 **.**

 **..**

…

"Kyung? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersama Baekki?"

"hm? Untuk apa?"

"katanya, tugas matematika kalian belum diperiksa Park saem?"

"heol! Tugas itu bahkan sudah dari minggu lalu! Aku dan Baekki tidak pernah terlambat memasukkan tugas dari Park saem! Bahkan 2 jam sebelum jam pelajaran Park saem, kami akan langsung ke ruangannya untuk mengantear tugas!"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang tidak beres. Padahal tadi Baekhyun pamit pada Sehun, tepat saat Sehun mengajaknya bolos.

"jadi, sekarang, dimana Baekki-ku?" kini Kai yng bersuara.

"aku tak tau dimana Baekki-mu~" jawab Kyungsoo, kelihatan kesal. Kai sedikit menyeringai.

"baiklah, aku mau mencarinya saja." Ujar Sehun.

"pergilah, Hun. Aku tetap disini saja. Sepertinya ada yang sedang kesal." Sindir Kai, dibalas death glare oleh Kyungsoo.

"arraseo, hyung. Aku pergi. Bye~"

"ne."

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

"dimana Baekki?" lirih Sehun. Sudah setengah jam ia berputar mengelilingi sekolah, tetapi bahkan jejak Baekhyunpun tak ditemukan.

"oh, ya. Mungkin dia sedang menghadap Park saem sekarang!" sadar Sehun, kemudian berlari menuju ruang wakepsek.

 **.**

 **.**

" _kau sehat? Kau kelihatan sangat berkeringat. Padahal, AC nya sudah kunyalakan."_

" _n-ne, saem. Aku..aku sehat"_

" _sudahlah. Aku tau kau gugup, Baek. santai saja. Sekarang kita disekolah."_

" _ne, saem. Tapi, saem. Ada apa saem memanggilku kemari?"_

" _hanya… ingin melihat wajahmu."_

" _n-ne? s-saem, jangan bercanda~"_

" _aku tidak bercanda, Park Baekhyun."_

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mendengar semua itu. Ia hanya bisa menahan bola matanya agar tak keluar dari kelopaknya, dan menahan rahangnya agar tak hancur karena mengeratkannya.

Ia melihatnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini mulai beringsut mundur karena Chanyeol yang mulai mendekatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _lihat? Aku sudah melepas tanda pengenalku."_

' _srekk'_

" _sekarang dasimu juga sudah terlepas. Tidak ada tanda pengenal sekolah lagi, Baek."_

" _Y-yeol."_

" _jangan gugup begitu. Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-isteri. Jangan gugup, Baek."_

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah cukup. Sehun tak tahan. Ia mendobrak pintu, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak dapa diartikan.

"cih. Ironis sekali." Cicitnya, kemudian membanting pintu.

Baekhyun? Kini ia hanya dapat diam mematung. Siapa itu tadi? sehun?

"H-hunnie…" lirih Baekhyun, kemudian merebut dasinya yg dipegang Chanyeol. Lalu berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Hunnie!"

"…."

"Sehun!"

"…."

"OH SEHUN!"

Kini mereka tiba di kelas. Baekhyun mulai menarik kecil seragam Sehun, tetapi tak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti.

"Hunnie, biarkan aku menjelaskannya." Lirih Baekhyun. Lihat apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya memakai headphone dengan gerakan begitu santai.

Baekhyun mulai berfikir. Mungkin Sehun sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Jadi, ia mulai meninggalkan Sehun, dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat didepan tempat duduk Sehun.

 **.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit. Yah, memang itu sudah jam istirahat.

 **.**

 **..**

…

Atap. Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun dan tiba ditempat itu. Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dilantai sembari menutup matanya. Perlahan, Baekhyun mendekati Sehun.

"Hunnie~"

"…"

Tak ada tanggapan seperti tadi. Baekhyun hanya menunduk menyesal.

"mau makan bekal bersama? Aku membawa sandwich. Ini enak! Cobalah." Ujar Baekhyun, sembari menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna Baby Blue.

"…"

Masih tak ada tanggapan. Baekhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Membuka kotak bekalnya dan memotong sebuah sandwich. Ia menyuapkan sepotong sandwich kecil menuju mulut Sehun, menggunakan garpu.

'sraakk'

Sehun menghempaskan suapan itu. Baekhyun hanya dapat terdiam kaku. Mulai menjatuhkan air matanya. Semarah itukah Sehun padanya?

"kau tak kenal menyerah, ya?"

"Hunnie…"

"kau menolak ajakan kencanku karena kau sdah menikah. Yah, well, itu masuk akal."

"Sehunnie~"

"sangat masuk akal."

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **TeBeCeh~~~~**

 **Ouh, well.. :'v**

 **Segitu doang.. :'v chap berikutnya, udah masuk bab baru.. :'v**

 **RCL, neh~**

 **Review kalian adalah sumber kekuatan author buat publish lagi.. ;'v dan sumber kekuatan buat bangkit dari stressnya carla ngerjain soal-soal dan tugas:"**

 **So, review juseyo~ ;)**


	8. Chapter 6 first: 'please dont go'

**Hello! :v**

 **Carla balik lagehhh, bawa chap baru. Ini udah masuk bab berikutnya, yah~**

 **Tapi keknya ini juga bakalan carla bikin per part, deh.. :v pokoknya ikutin aje, dah.. :v**

 **Lahh.. untuk yang bilang chapnya kependekan… ini terjadi karena Carla ngebagi per part gitu.. jadi karena masih berhubungan ama chap sebelumnya, Carla pendekin, biar makin panas:v *tawa sadis:'v***

 **Gomaptah buat review sebelumnya. :') really gomaptah~~~ :'v**

 **Story by CarlaChoi02.**

 **Typo stand by you, beibehhh..**

 **Chapter 6: Please Don't Go.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian Sehun menghempaskan sandwich pemberian Baekhyun. Kini Sehun mulai tidak menunjukkan kepeduliannya lagi sama sekali. Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Luhan sudah mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Sehun, tetapi bukannya mengerti, Sehun malah makin marah.

"cih. Jadi kalian sudah tau duluan, tapi menyembunyikannya dariku, begitu? Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku."

Yah, tanggapan seperti itulah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

"masih belum dapat tanggapan dari Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memegang tangan Baekhyun. Kini mereka tengah berada di taman samping rumah.

"belum. Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada amat pasrah.

"dia akan mengerti, Baek. percayalah."

"hiks…"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"kenapa menangis, hm?"

"kalau saja aku mengatakannya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Pasti tidak akan menjadi sesulit ini. Hiks…"

"hushhh… jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, Baek. dimana ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, sembari memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

'dddrrt'

"eoh? Ada pesan masuk."

"siapa?"

 _ **From: Bubble Hunnie**_

 _ **Kau mau mejelaskan semuanya, bukan?**_

 _ **Temui aku di taman dekat rumahmu.**_

"Y-yeol. Aku… aku mau pergi keluar sebentar"

"huh? Kemana? Ini malam, Baek. pasti dingin."

"tak apa, Yeol. Ini sangat penting. Aku pergi dulu, Bye!"

 **.**

 **..**

…

Baekhyun sudah sampai ditengah taman. Ia melihat siluet seorang namja tinggi sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Kemeja denim lengan panjang dark blue, celana jeans hitam, dan sneakers putih.

"Hunnie?"

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju Sehun.

"aku tau kau marah padaku, Hunnie. Kau pantas marah padaku. Aku salah karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku…"

"Baekki, pelan-pelan."

Julukan itu. Baekhyun kini dapat tersenyum lega. Tidak seperti kemarin saat Sehun memanggilnya 'Byun Baekhyun' saat menyampaikan pesan seorang guru. Sekarang Sehun memanggilnya 'baekki' lagi.

"jelaskanlah, Baek. apapun yang perlu kudengar."

Dan Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada sehun.

 **.**

"dan, begitulah."

"jadi, awalnya kau tidak menerima ini?"

"begitulah~"

Sehun meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"aku akan memberimu pilihan, Baek. apa kau bersedia memilih?"

"apa pilihannya?"

Sehun mulai mendekat.

"aku…"

Lebih dekat

"atau…"

Tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersentak. opsi macam apa itu? Tentu saja Baekhyun bingung. Ia memundurkan dirinya, sedikit memberi jarak.

"jangan takut, baek. sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang monster." Ujar Sehun dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"aku tak tau harus memilih apa, Hun."

"jangan bingung, Baek. pilih saja. Sesuai kata hatimu. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Kau sudah menjelaskannya padaku. Sekarang pilih saja, Baek." ujar Sehun lagi, dengan senyuman tulus.

Hening sejenak.

"kau sahabatku, Hun. Aku…"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum.

"tapi, Chanyeol suamiku."

Kini senyumah Sehun mulai pudar.

"Jadi, apa pilihanmu, baek?" ujar Sehun dengan penuh pengharapan.

…

"aku, memilih Chanyeol, Hunnie. Aku… aku minta maaf."

…

"kau memilihnya karena dia suamimu, Baek?"

Baekhyun sontak mengarahkan matanya pada Sehun. Benar juga. Kenapa hatinya malah memilih Chanyeol secara refleks?

"entahlah, Hun. Kurasa, aku mulai memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol."

Kini hati Sehun amat teriris.

"aku, mencintainya, Hun. Aku… aku minta maaf."

Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Memang tak sehangat pelukan Chanyeol, tapi, cukuplah.

"aku harap kau bahagia, Baekki." Ujar Sehun, menutup matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepas pelukan mereka.

"aku pergi dulu, Baek. bye~"

Dan kemudian, Sehun pergi menaiki motor sporty putihnya. Melaju memecah lalulintas kota seoul yang tak pernah tertidur.

"hati-hati, Oh Sehun…" lirih Baekhyun.

BRUMMM

" _ **kau sahabatku, Hunnie…"**_

 _ **BRUMMM**_

" _ **Park Chanyeol suamiku…"**_

 _ **BRUMMM**_

" _ **maafkan aku, Hunnie."**_

 _ **BRUMMM**_

Sehun semakin menambah kecepatan motornya. Melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada jalanan kota Seoul.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"hiks… bagaimana ini, Yeollie…"

"sudah, baek. setidaknya untuk sekarang, dia mulai bisa mengerti, kan?"

Sudah 3jam sejak Baekhyun menangis terisak sedari tadi. ini karena insiden di taman. Sehun memang tampak marah, sedih, dan kecewa. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Semuanya sudah terlambat.

'dddrrrtttt'

"ada panggilan masuk, Baek."

"hiks… nugu?"

"entahlahh.. tapi, dari nomornya, sepertinya rumah sakit seoul."

"mungkin menanyakan kabar daddy. Apakah daddy belum check up, ya?"

"angkatlah."

"ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida."

" _ya. Maaf menyita waktu anda, nona. Kami dari Seoul universal hospital. Apakah anda kerabat dekat tuan Oh Sehun? anda yang berada dipanggilan cepat nomor 1 di ponsel tuan Oh, jadi anda yang pertama kali kami hubungi."_

"ya, saya sahabat-tunggu… rumah sakit? Oh Sehun? Apa yang terjadi pada sehun?!"

" _tunggu, nona. Tenang dulu. Biar kami jelaskan maksud panggilan kami."_

"silahkan."

" _tuan Oh Sehun kini sedang berada di IGD karena kecelakaan 2 jam yang lalu. Motornya menabrak pembatas jalan dan masuk ke jurang. Saat ini kondisi pasien…"_

"…"

" _kritis."_

"…k-kritis?!"

" _ya, nona. Akan sangat membantu, apabila anda segera datang untuk mengizinkan kami mengambil tindakan selanjutnya."_

"tolong segera ambil tindakan! Saya segera kesana! Buat dia bertahan, suster!"

'tttiiitttt'

"ada apa, Baek?"

"ke rumah sakit, Yeollie! Sehun kecelakaan!"

 **.**

 **..**

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Bau obat yang khas, dan penerangan maksimal langsung menyapa tubuh Baekhyun sesaat setelah memasuki gedung itu. Baekhyun tak berhenti menangis sedaritadi. Ia terus mengalirkan air matanya, entah merutuki apa.

.

"maaf, nona? Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Anda terlihat bingung?" ujar seorang perawat yang tengah menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun! Korban kecelakaan yang masuk 2 jam yang lalu! Dimana dia sekarang?" timpa Baekhyun, tak ingin buang waktu.

"ooohh, pasien itu? Anda Byun Baekhyun?"

"ya, saya Byun Baekhyun."

"pasien Oh sekarang sudah dibawa ke ruangan ICU. Lukanya cukup parah. Jadi kami mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut, sesuai keinginan anda."

"dimana ruangannya?"

 **.**

 **..**

…

'klek'

"OH SEHUN!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring. Ia tak bisa memeluk tubuh Sehun, karena kini tubuh Sehun dipenuhi gips dimana mana.

Sangat ironis.

Kaki kanannya di gips karena keretakan pada bagian lutut. Tangan kiri di gips karena patah tulang. Lehernya juga diberi penahan. Perban memenuhi tubuhnya. Plester luka memenuhi wajahnya yang dulu amat bersinar.

Dan jangan lupa dengan kabel-kabel yang kini mengelilingi tubuh Sehun.

Kini semuanya sirna. Sehun dalam keadaan kritis. Tubuh yang dulu selalu ia gunakan untuk memeluk Baekhyun, atau sekedar menggandeng Baekhyun. Kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit ini. Kini hanya Infus dan oksigen lah yang menemaninya.

"hunnie… gwenchana? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir, eoh?! Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Ayo bangunlah, pabo! Aku disini. Jangan bermimpi terus. Ayo bangunlah!" isakan itu terus keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"…"

"hunnie! Sadarlah, kumohon! Hiks.. jahat! Kau bilang, kau menerimanya! Dan, apa yg kau lakukan sekarang, eoh?! Hiks…" ironis. Seluruh isakan Baekhyun tak merubah keadaan. Sehun tetap terbaring lemah disana.

.

"baek. aku yakin, dia pasti akan bertahan. Sabarlah, Baek."

'BRUAKKK'

"OH SEHUN!"

.

"lulu eonni?"

.

"hiks… WAE?! OH SEHUN, SADARLAH, NAMJA PABO!" kini luhan datang dan memukul dadanya sendiri.

Baekhyun sedih melihat keadaan eonninya, Byun luhan. Begitu masuk, Luhan langsung berlutut di samping ranjang dan menangis sejadinya.

"eonni.. jangan sedih… hiks.. sehun akan baik-baik saja.. aku percaya padanya…"

"HENTIKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Apa itu? Apa yang salah dengan Luhan? Kenapa ia bisa bisanya membentak adiknya sendiri?

"dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Secara tidak langsung, kaulah penyebab semua ini…"

"Byun Luhan-"

"tutup mulutmu, Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun, ani, Park Baekhyun, kau tau? Dia seperti ini karena kecewa padamu. Dia melajukan motornya sembari terus memikirkan hal-hal mengecewakan yang telah kau katakan padanya."

"ak-aku tidak mengatakan hal keji, eonni~"

"siapa yang tau, huh? Bisa saja kau bilang padanya, 'jangan mendekatiku', atau semacamnya? Kau penyebab semua ini, Baekhyun! Sekarang, menyingkirlah dari kehidupannya! Jangan membuatnya tambah sengsara lagi! Pergi!"

"eonni_"

"KUBILANG PERGI!" **.**

Tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh amarah yang tak pernah diberikan Byun Luhan pada Baekhyun sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~…**

 **Nahhh… jadi ini part 1 nya. Part 2 nya ditunggu, yaaa~~~**

 **Carla mau minta maap kalo telat banget update:" taulahh, tugas menumpuk, dan ujian udah menemani:'v**

 **Tapi tetap usahain buat update pas senggang kok:')**

 **Oiyaa.. aku pengen nanya pendapat readers, nih…**

 **Enakan mana, yaa?**

 **Si sehun meninggal, trus Luhan jadian ama Kris. Trus ChanBaek direstuin ama Sehun sebelum dia meninggal, dan hidup bahagia.**

 **Atauuuu…. Sehun bertahan, trus jadian ama luhan. Kris balik ke kanada untuk ngurus perusahaan dan menikah ama new chara. Chanbaek hidup bahagia karena gk ada gangguin lagi.**

 **Lebih sexyan mana, ders? :'v**

 **Bantuin carla buat milih alurnya, yeaaahhh… :***

 **RCL, jan lupa, nee.. ;)**

 **Silent readers? Kutetap menantiiii…~~~** **:"vs**


End file.
